


Window Games

by sayaleigh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Masturbation, Strip Tease, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayaleigh/pseuds/sayaleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert has a new neighbor, and it leads to some very interesting situations.  On the other hand, flirting through the window can lead to a few misunderstandings.  Prumano, Human AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this prompt on a blog for rp ideas and it kind of ran away with me. I've been meaning to write a Prumano chapter fic for a while, so I'm finally getting around to it.
> 
> Thanks to damtoti for betaing!

Gilbert scowled at the windows, hating winter more than usual. It was cold, and at four in the afternoon it was already getting dark. It wasn't like he wasn't used to it, having grown up in Germany, but it was irritating for someone who wanted to get out and do things as often as he did. He wasn't so weak that he'd be bowled over by a little cold or anything, but he wasn't stupid enough to raise the risks of getting one either.

Deciding that the better option here would be to just grab a beer and watch reruns of  _Survivor_ , he shed his jacket and made his way to the kitchen. Everything was going according to plan until, on the way back to his overstuffed armchair, he happened to glance out the window.

Oh, that was new. The windows of the apartment across the street were lit up, revealing rooms crowded with cardboard boxes. Normally Gilbert wasn't the type to pry in things that weren't likely to concern him, but anyone would be curious about a new neighbor, right?

Since the windows of the next room revealed roughly the same view, he made his way slowly through the doorway and flicked on the TV, still watching for any signs of life. There didn't seem to be anyone in the street or any trucks in the process of being unloaded, so maybe the inhabitants were just out getting something to eat.

At that moment, Gilbert's stomach chose to remind him that it had been hours since his last meal. He didn't want to leave in case he missed the newcomer's return, so he had to either get takeout or stick with something from the freezer. Neither sounded too bad as long as the food was warm, but after the day he'd had, Gilbert wasn't looking forward to having to do more work just to fill his stomach. Takeout, then.

Keeping an eye on the windows, he grabbed his laptop and pulled up the page for the Chinese place around the corner. Even as he ordered, he could hear his brother's lecturing tone in his mind. Ludwig always worried too much, but Gil would be lying if he said he didn't appreciate it. Neither Ludwig nor their father were particularly affectionate, so to Gilbert, those concerned lectures were about equivalent with a big hug from his little brother.

There was a little smile on the blond's lips as he hit the button to submit his order, then looked up again and froze.

There was movement in the apartment across the street. Gilbert stood and crossed to the window, trying to get a better view. It looked like a man, and the German wondered if he was the only one there. From here, the short brunet was all he could see. The apartment was directly across from him, so he could see inside clearly.

The man stood in the doorway, hands on his hips, and surveyed the room. He was well dressed, though his tie had been loosened and the top few buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing a hint of lightly tanned skin. His dark hair shone under the light, and as he ran a hand through it, a wayward curl bounced wildly.

As Gilbert watched, he entered the room and began to search through the boxes. For some reason, the blond watching still couldn't bring himself to pull away. Then the man bent at the waist, pawing through some of his belongings, and Gil's brain short-circuited.

Oh, he was in love.

Anyone with a body like that—specifically an ass like that—couldn't possibly be single. Even as what little hope he'd started out with waned, Gilbert's interest skyrocketed. No one else had come into view, making Gilbert wonder if he was new in town. If he was, maybe the German still had a chance. Of course, that would mean getting the guy's attention and getting to know him and then wooing him…It sounded like a lot of work, but based on looks alone, the payout was probably worth it.

He watched the other man a bit longer, telling himself he was just trying to figure out if there was anyone else living there. Unlike Gilbert's shabby little one-bedroom apartment, the place across the street was surprisingly classy for the neighborhood. It had to be a lot of room for one guy, and yet, there had been no activity except the brunet he could see.

His thoughts—and observations—were cut off by a knock at the door, making him jump and spin so fast he nearly fell over. Right, his food. He'd been so caught up by his curiosity that he'd almost forgotten about his order. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his wallet and hurried to the door, quickly exchanging his food for a handful of cash and returning to his bedroom with the loot. This time, instead of relying on the light of the TV, Gilbert actually flicked on the overhead light.

He set up his chair so he could still watch the activity across the street, but paused when he realized the brunet he'd been watching was now at the window. The sudden flood of light seemed to have caught his attention, and now he was staring back at Gil. Neither moved for a moment, but then the brunet crossed his arms and let his eyes wander over the German in what was clearly an appraising manner. Gilbert couldn't help the cocky grin he could feel spreading over his lips.

The man seemed to approve of what he saw, though he expressed it only as a shrug that wasn't entirely disapproving. Gilbert didn't know anything about this guy, but he'd take that as a good sign. He waved, but the man just looked away, his cheeks coloring. If that wasn't adorable, Gilbert didn't know what was.

Gilbert thought about motioning for him to come over, figuring they could start getting to know each other, but the brunet was already turning away and disappearing into the depths of the apartment again. Gilbert sighed and flopped into his seat, cracking open a plastic container stuffed with Lo Mein.

Every few minutes, Gilbert's gaze would return to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of his new neighbor. Somehow he always missed him, but each time he looked, something now had been put in place. The first time, the bed had been made, then an Italian flag had been hung over the headboard, and so on. Gilbert got the impression he wasn't very tidy, judging by the way he left boxes strewn around when he'd finished with them, but he wasn't going to complain.

A few times, he thought he might get up and offer his services, but how was he supposed to communicate that through the window? He wouldn't exactly call himself lazy, but it sounded like too much trouble anyway. Still, if he saw him on the street or something, he wouldn't hesitate to strike up a conversation.

The night wore on, and finally Gilbert stood and turned off the TV. The Italian's lights were still on, and this time, Gilbert could see him crouching next to the bed as he pawed through a box. At first, when he pulled out a towel, the German was disappointed, but then he realized that meant the man would have to get undressed.

Okay, now he was starting to sound like a voyeur. Maybe he could get the man's attention and get him to close the curtains? As much as he didn't want to, it was the right thing to do, and if he ever did get to date the cutie, hearing that Gilbert had spotted on him probably wouldn't do much to help their trust along.

Reluctantly, he waved wildly, darting across the room to flicker his lights a couple times. It seemed to work, because when he returned to the window, the other was watching him again, hands on his hips.

Gilbert mined closing the curtains, giving a thumbs up as a way to communicate that he only had the other's best interests in mind. He expected another blush and for the curtains to be thrown shut quickly, but the Italian surprised him. Instead of panicking, he smirked and began to undo the buttons of his shirt. Gilbert watched, entranced, and when he finally shrugged it off his slim shoulders, the blond let out a breath he hasn't realized he'd been holding.

Well, if he didn't mind...

He continued to stand by the window as the other shed his slacks as well, leaving him in only a pair of boxers. As he turned, Gilbert realized he couldn't even complain about that scrap of modesty-that particular pair showed off that fantastic ass of his very well.

He waited a few moments after the Italian had disappeared before he moved. He headed to the kitchen, filling up a glass of water and standing by the sink as he palmed himself through his jeans. It had been a while since he'd gotten laid, and the free show was more than appreciated.

Imagining the Italian in his room, stripping the way he just had, Gilbert unzipped himself and slipped a hand into his pants. His eyes fluttered closed as his fingers wrapped around his shaft, and he imagined that it was that beautiful brunet instead.

He leaned heavily against the counter, his lips parted slightly. Soft light spilled through the doorway from the other room, but the kitchen itself was dark. Part of Gilbert couldn't believe he was already getting off to the new neighbor, someone he'd only seen for maybe five minutes total, but lust overrode rationality.

He moaned, bucking his hips slightly as he imagined those full, smirking lips curling around his length. Something about the newcomer seemed cocky and self-assured, making Gilbert almost desperate to see him on his knees. His mind helpfully provided an image of the Italian's backside, tightly clothed in black spandex, and a whine escaped him. His hand moved faster, erratically now. If only he could march across the street and fuck the smaller man into the mattress.

He reached out and snatched a paper towel at the last minute, unfazed by its abrasive surface as he cupped the head of his dick with it to catch his load. He didn't have the best morals, but cleanliness was one thing he insisted on keeping up with. Catching his breath, he tossed the paper towel into the trash and zipped himself up before returning to the lit room. Feeling satisfied and slightly boneless, he slumped into his armchair and grabbed what was left of his dinner to finish it off.

A glance at the apartment across the way told him the lights were off now. He felt a flicker of disappointment, but was reassured by the thought that he would probably see a lot more of the cute brunet in the near future. Someday he'd get his number too, and then they would really be able to hit things off. Dumping the empty containers from the takeout, he stripped down to his boxers and hopped into bed. Things were definitely about to look up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I didn't think this would take so long, but I got kind of overwhelmed by the positive response on the first chapter and then school got busy...But anyway! Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner...You can always just give me a push or just talk about ships on tumblr; that usually helps
> 
> Thanks again to damtoti and genoviandiary for editing~

"Hey, did you get laid or something? You're in a good mood."

Gilbert looked up to see Alfred peeking around the doorframe into his tiny office, looking at him curiously. Gilbert just grinned back at him, pushing away from his desk.

"Not yet, but I've got high hopes," he replied, wiggling his brows, "Hot new guy just moved in across the street."

"Dude, how do you know he even saw you?" another blond asked, butting in, "Besides, you can't tell by looking at him if he'd even be interested." Mathias scooted his chair over to join the conversation, abandoning his cubicle entirely.

"Oh, trust me, he's interested," the German replied smugly, undeterred by their skepticism, "He stripped for me."

"Wait, seriously?" Alfred asked, eyes going wide as saucers, "Are you sure he knew you were watching?"

Gilbert scowled, wondering if he would ever catch a break with his friends. The worst part was that they didn't even seem to be joking.

Before he could snap back at them, Alfred's brother spoke up. Matthew was a little younger and a lot quieter than Alfred. He and Gilbert shared the office.

"I'm sure there was some kind of mutual agreement," he interrupted, his voice soft but firm. Alfred and Mathias exchanged a glance, but let the subject drop. A few minutes later they were back at the desks, leaving Gilbert and Matthew in peace.

Well, as much peace as Gilbert could expect to get after bringing up this particular subject.

"So, what happened?" Matthew asked after the silence had lingered for a few minutes, "Did you somehow sign to him what you wanted? I didn't even know you knew ASL."

"I don't," Gilbert grumbled. He tried to ignore the subject for a while, but he could feel Matthew's eyes on him still and that wasn't going to help him get any work done. The German sighed, pushing back again and fixing his coworker with a steady gaze.

"He started to undress, and I didn't want to seem like some creep if he found out I was watching, so I got his attention by flickering the lights. He just smirked at me and stripped. I know he saw me, and he knows I saw him. He totally did it on purpose."

Matthew nodded, apparently satisfied by the explanation. Again, there was silence for a few minutes.

"So, you already want him? If you didn't, you probably wouldn't let him know you were watching, right?"

Gilbert's cheeks flushed at that, the light flood of color made more obvious by his naturally pale skin.

"I mean...Yeah, I guess..." Gilbert grumbled, staring down at his lap. He could still feel Matthew's eyes on him, so he knew the Canadian still had something to say. He waited as patiently as he could, fidgeting a little with a loose thread on his sleeve. Damn, he should cut that later.

"Is it just his looks, or the fact that he's willing to give you a show?" Matthew asked finally.

"Both?" Gilbert answered after a moment, his voice sounding uncertain even to his own ears, "I mean, does it matter? Free entertainment, dude."

He grinned, making Matthew roll his eyes. Deciding he didn't want to dwell on the subject, Matthew just mumbled an exasperated "good luck" and turned back to the screen of his laptop.

The two of them made up the entire IT department for their company. They were more than enough though, considering the company only took up two floors of the building they were in, and most of the company's business wasn't conducted in this building, or even in the city. It was small and didn't really pay all that well, but Gilbert liked to think he was getting along just fine. As long as he didn't try to get married with his salary or develop a taste for ridiculously expensive things, he would be fine. Hell, he even did as much of his shopping online as he could, just trying to save a few bucks. If it was $200 at the shop down the street, he could probably find the same or a similar online for $50 or less.

That line of thought led to wondering about his new neighbor again. What did he do? His place looked really nice from what Gilbert could see through the windows, and he didn't seem to have any roommates or anything-at least, none that had moved in the night before. Compared to Gilbert's own tiny apartment that could barely fit his giant brother when he came for a visit, the place seemed luxurious.

Maybe the guy worked on Wall Street or something...After all, having an Italian flag hanging over his bed didn't necessarily mean that he was Italian. Part of Gilbert was just hoping he was- his brother's boyfriend was Italian, and he hoped the cheerfulness and high energy might be a cultural thing. Feliciano was cute too, and the new guy kind of looked like him. Maybe Gilbert was just hoping to find someone similar for himself.

Of course, he wouldn't mind someone a little more fiery himself...

Before his thoughts could run away from him, a call for assistance came in. The German bit back a scowl, checking the details before he got to his feet and strolled through the cube farm to an angry Brit who was scowling at his computer. They weren't even an international company, so why did they have so many foreign employees, anyway?

"Please tell me you didn't blow anything up this time," Gilbert commented from the entrance of Arthur's cubicle, his voice deadpan.

The blond turned to scowl at him, his bright green eyes murderous.

"That was /one time/, and it wasn't even my fault!" Arthur retorted, "Just shut up and help me with this infernal machine."

Gilbert snorted at the Brit's word choice, but pushed past him to take a look at the screen. Wow, this guy really didn't have any computer skills, did he? All he'd done was accidentally turn on StickyKeys, but it was clearly screwing up the report he was in the middle of. The German bit back a laugh and quickly fixed the issue, then explained it to the blond. As much fun as it would be to hold it over his head, he didn't want to have to keep coming back to fix the same stupid problems.

As he was leaving, he caught sight of a photo on Arthur's desk. It showed the Brit with his boyfriend, Francis, who also happened to be one of Gilbert's best friends. The two looked happy, and Gilbert couldn't help the pang of longing he felt at that. For a long time, he'd maintained that he was too awesome to settle into a long-term relationship, but seeing his friends happy and then returning to an empty bed more often than not was really starting to wear on him.

"What are you looking at?" Arthur asked irritably, breaking Gilbert from his thoughts.

The albino snorted, grinning widely. He'd learned long ago that being obnoxious was an effective way to get people to stop asking questions he didn't want to answer. "Just thinking how sappy you must really be to keep a picture like that on your desk. Does Francis know? He says you like to play hard-to-get."

The Brit's face with bright red, and Gilbert had to dodge a paperweight as he ducked out of the cubicle. He was still chuckling under his breath as he strolled back to his cramped office, an impressive string of profanity following him the whole way.

That was about the most interesting thing that happened that day. At least Gilbert was getting paid to be this bored, otherwise he would have lit out a long time ago. His mind kept wandering back to the brunette, wondering if that little show was a one-time thing, if he had roommates that would show up later, anything. If he had the guy's name, he could at least look it up, but he wasn't sure how he could get that. Going across the street to ask someone who lived in the building about "that hot guy I can see from my window" seemed a little shady, and waiting outside for him was just as bad, if not worse.

By the time he dragged himself back into his apartment, he was just hoping for a glimpse of the guy. Hell, he was even starting to question if his memories of the night before were even accurate. Who would strip for a stranger watching them through the window, anyway? Unless the guy had some serious issues...

Gilbert grabbed a beer from the kitchen, mentally preparing himself before heading to the windows. The brunet's apartment was dark, and the German's heart sank.

"Knew it was too good to be true..." he mumbled to himself, taking a swig of the beer. It wasn't as good as the stuff back home, but it would keep him company through the next few hours until he fell asleep in front of the TV or something.

He was halfway through an episode of World's Dumbest when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the lights flicker on across the street. He told himself not to get too excited, but his heart fluttered pleasantly when he looked up and spotted the brunette in the doorway if his own bedroom, loosening his tie as he stumbled toward the huge bed.

As if his legs were moving on their own, Gilbert got up and made his way to the window. His beer dangled in a loose grip from his fingers, almost forgotten as his eyes struggled for the best look of the brunet that had slumped across his bed. His heart leapt to his throat, imagining what it would be like to run his fingers over that warm, tan skin. He wasn't used to admiring from a distance.

After a bit, the brunet sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Wanting his attention, Gilbert reached over and flicked on the lights. It worked.

Hazel eyes met his, and he couldn't help but grin. It faded a little when the other man rolled his eyes, but any fears he had disappeared when the brunet stood and stretched-there was no way that little arch and unnecessary flexing was accidental. Gilbert grinned, taking another swig of his beer as he settled in to watch.

The other man loosened his tie and pulled it off, throwing it on the bed. The German could already feel his libido picking up at that. Suddenly the brunet turned away, giving a flirty little wave as he left the room. That stumped Gilbert a little-if he'd been in there, he would have followed, but it was a bit harder to do from across the street. A light came on deeper in the apartment, making Gilbert wonder what he was up to. He waited for a while, but the brunet didn't return, though the light in his bedroom stayed on.

"Huh..." he mumbled to himself, returning to the TV as a commercial break ended. One of these days, maybe he'd get over there. For some reason, that kind of teasing only made Gilbert want him more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no excuse for how long this took. I just dragged my ass writing it, editing it, and cleaning it up after betas were done. And I still have 2 more chapters that are done besides the cleanup, so hopefully those won't take nearly as long. I think this is going to be 10 chapters total. Maybe some nice comments can help me get my butt into gear and finish up?
> 
> Thanks to damtoti, meddlingmediator, and monsterinthelookingglass on tumblr for betaing~

Things progressed in much the same manner for the next few months. As much as Gilbert wanted to get to know the gorgeous man across the street, he certainly didn't want to push his luck. As it was, his days usually ended with a beer and a strip tease. Sometimes he would strip too, and the appreciative gaze it earned him told him that his twice-a-week visits to the gym were apparently doing enough to counteract the "computer geek" lifestyle. Most of the time, their interactions didn't even feel like sexual trading. If he had to compare it to something, it would be more like viewing artistic nudes. The man was beautiful, after all...

On one of his days off, Gilbert found himself sitting at the table in his apartment, thinking. Normally he had music going or the TV on to keep him company, but today was different. He toyed with a half-empty water bottle, not really seeing it. Instead, his mind was on the man across the street. Maybe it was time to do something.

These days, he ached to have that smooth, sun-kissed skin under his hands more than he could ever remember wanting anything. He was short, so Gilbert could imagine him being a perfect little spoon and folding into his arms easily. He was too far away to see what color his eyes were, but they were always so alluring…He wondered what the man's voice sounded like when he was half-asleep, or if he had an accent. He still had yet to find out if he was really Italian or if the flag meant something else to him entirely.

Frustrated, he dropped the bottle and got to his feet, heading back into his bedroom. The object of his interest was at work, so he might as well play video games until he at least had a chance to make contact with the guy. The game effectively swallowed his attention for several hours, and when he resurfaced with the realization that he was getting hungry, he realized the sky was dark.

He stood and flicked on the lights to look for his phone. At this point, he wasn't really interested in cooking for himself. Ordering takeout seemed like the best option tonight.

Out of the corner of his eye though, he noticed the lights were on in the apartment across the street. Curious, he turned.

Gilbert stared across the street, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, though his body was telling him to stop trying to figure it out and just enjoy. He leaned against the window, the glass cool against his forehead as his hand crept toward his zipper.

That damn Italian knew exactly what he was doing—Gilbert was sure of it. They knew each other's schedules by now, so there was no way any of this was a coincidence. The other's lights were on and the curtains wide open, letting Gilbert see his naked form sprawled out on the bed. He was already hard, one hand stroking his cock lazily.

Gilbert could feel himself getting hard as well, and he bit his lip fiercely as he tried to keep control over himself. _Gott_ , he wanted to be over there, watching him from up close as he squirmed in the sheets and filled the room with his sweet moans. The blond had spent a lot of time wondering what his voice sounded like—he really wished he had some way to hear it now.

The brunet lifted himself slightly, turning to the window. His hazy eyes met Gilbert's, and that familiar flush spread over his cheeks. He smirked though, sinking back down slowly and resuming those slow, lazy strokes.

That was…really hot. A tiny moan escaped Gilbert's lips, though it was nearly a sound of disappointment—he really, really wanted to be over there. Maybe he could replace those slim hands with his mouth. His hand dove into his jeans, a needy grunt escaping him as his hand closed around his own length. When Lovino turned his head again, he spotted the action and smirked once more. He made a gesture that Gilbert didn't really understand, but when Gilbert stripped off his shirt, he settled back down approvingly. So it was going to be like that, huh?

He'd been accused of being a narcissist, but Gilbert liked to think it was just a matter of knowing how hot he was. The man across the street had shifted, giving Gilbert a better view of the length of his body. That also gave him the advantage of being able to turn his head and watch as Gilbert dragged a hand down his torso, then back up to flick his nipples.

They'd never done anything like this, but God, if it wasn't turning Gil on…

The man's hand paused on his cock, dragging a whimper from Gil's lips, but it took him a moment to realize the other's gaze was fixed on him. His expression was…almost petulant.

Gilbert blushed, realizing it was because his hands had come to a stop. To make up for it, he quickly fumbled with his belt, stripping down to his boxers. Nothing new, but he usually wasn't already half-hard when he did this. Besides, they'd never completely bared themselves to each other.

Until now, of course. The brunet didn't even have socks on. Gilbert couldn't help but pause to admire his body for a moment—he was lean and tan everywhere, and despite being short, he had proportionately long legs. The guy was absolutely gorgeous.

Before his thoughts could wander to who else might be getting to see the sight in front of him, Gilbert bent at the waist to strip off his boxers, leaving himself completely bare to the other man's eyes.

That got a good reaction—he sat up, hand still between his legs, and took in Gilbert's body eagerly. That stroked Gilbert's ego and got his hand moving too. He leaned against the window, biting back a soft moan as he worked his length. It wasn't like he hadn't gotten off on the thought of the man he was looking at now, but with him right in front of him, it was something entirely new and exciting.

As he stroked himself, the other's hand started to move again as well. His head fell back for a moment, but he quickly brought it back up to meet Gil's gaze. They stared at each other across the too-wide expanse of the street separating them, their eyes saying more than their voices were capable of right now. His eyes were so intense, practically pushing Gilbert…His hand moved faster, unable to deny himself the pleasure. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't have dragged his gaze away.

The other had started before Gilbert had even noticed him, so it wasn't surprising that he came undone first. Gilbert watched him throw his head back, a moan obviously filling the room as his body tensed. He fell back onto the bed for a moment, but gathered his trembling muscles enough to push himself up again—just in time to watch Gilbert follow suit.

Panting, Gilbert grinned at him. In return, he got a sweet, almost shy smile and pink cheeks.

He had to wonder if this guy knew just how cute he was.

* * *

"So he's finally moving in, huh?" Gilbert asked, watching Ludwig over the box in his arms. The blond turned away from whatever he was fussing with, his cheeks pink, and nodded. Gilbert knew it wouldn't do much good to pressure his brother into telling him more about his relationship with Feliciano, but it was enough to know that his brother was happy with his own cute Italian.

"Good for you," he said instead, grinning. He dumped the box on an end table, knowing Ludwig had probably just winced at the sound it had made. Gilbert wasn't too worried though. Sure, Ludwig came across as incredibly anal and by-the-book, but they were from the same family and Gilbert had a lot of the same qualities. He could be careful with his brother's things, no problem.

"I finally met his brother," Ludwig offered suddenly, his voice quiet. Gilbert turned, surprised—normally Ludwig didn't offer than kind of information. Unless something was relevant to the situation, he tended to keep it to himself.

"You're moving in with the guy and you haven't even met his family yet?" he asked. That surprised him; it didn't seem like Ludwig's oh-so-proper style.

Immediately, his little brother's cheeks flushed. Clearly there was a story here, and Gilbert was eager to get in on it. Maybe the bright little Italian came from a much darker family. Maybe he was secretly just as twisted.

Almost as soon as the thought had occurred to him, Gilbert shook it away. That just wasn't like the cute, bubbly Italian he knew.

"I've talked to him before. He just moved from Italy though, so I got the chance to meet him in person," Ludwig explained, quick to clarify, "I think he likes me even less now than he did when it was just my voice…He kept calling me 'Hasselhoff' too."

Gilbert couldn't help but snort at that. Honestly, the guy sounded like a lot of fun. If he had just moved here, maybe he would get the chance to meet his future…whatever he would be. Brother-in-law-once-removed?

"You want me to talk to him? I bet he'd come around," he offered, grinning. He would have expected Ludwig to love the idea, but instead, his brother looked like he'd smelled something offensive. Well, fine, maybe he didn't have the best people skills, though he liked to think he was pretty good at dealing with assholes.

"I don't think it will do much good…" Ludwig admitted finally. He sounded almost vulnerable, which got Gilbert's attention. Ludwig was always so uptight…But then, matters that related to Feliciano tended to make him show his more emotional side. That was part of why Gilbert thought the kid was good for his brother.

"If you really want to meet him, I suppose I could talk to Feliciano about arranging a meeting," Ludwig relented finally.

Gilbert grinned brightly, slapping his brother on the back. The action earned a little grunt of displeasure, but the older brother ignored it. "Now you're talking! I bet he can't wait to meet your awesome big brother!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes, but let the matter drop. Just then, Feliciano bounced through the front door, barely throwing a quick greeting Gilbert's way before throwing himself into his boyfriend's arms. Gilbert wondered what kind of sourpuss could possibly be related to that ball of sunshine, but he let the matter drop. With any luck, he'd be finding out soon anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting doesn't go quite as expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to have 5 up by now too, but this chapter needed a little more work. So...soon hopefully? Classes start again tomorrow, but I'm going to try to set aside more time to work on this (and hopefully more fics) this semester. It probably doesn't hurt that I'm about to start Rainbow Rowell's Carry On, since Fangirl helped me remember why I love writing these fics.
> 
> Thanks again to damtoti, meddlingmediator, and monsterinthelookingglass. I couldn't do it without you guys.

Throughout the next week, Gilbert found it difficult to focus at work. His mind kept wandering back to the apartment across the street, wondering if he would see the other man that night. He hadn't seen him since the night of that mutual show—which, of course, he also couldn't get out of his head. The apartment had been dark since then; he hadn't seen so much as a fleeting sign of life.

He tried telling himself it wasn't any of his business, but at this point, that was nearly impossible. The guy haunted his thoughts, though the details often changed. After all, he'd never gotten a clear, close up look at him. Were his eyes green? Brown? Was he as toned as he looked from across the street, or did he have a cute little amount of pudge?

Gilbert dropped his head onto the desk with a groan, annoyed with himself for letting his mind wander again. Matthew glanced at him, but didn't interrupt—he'd learned a long time ago that it was better to leave Gilbert alone unless he initiated the conversation. This time, he stayed where he was, listening to Matthew's fingers clatter across his keyboard as he tried to get control of himself.

Would he get any better if he was actually with the guy, or would he just find himself thinking about all his cute little habits instead of wondering what they were?

"Maybe you should get out of here early," Matthew suggested suddenly, his quiet voice successfully breaking into Gilbert's thoughts. He looked up, confused, but Matthew just shrugged.

"You could say you're sick. I mean, you're kind of acting like it. I haven't seen you this distracted in a long time." He hesitated a moment, then seemed to muster his courage before asking, "Did something happen with…um, what's-his-name?"

Gilbert's cheeks colored a little at that, knowing Matthew could see right through him. They'd been friends and coworkers too long for him to be able to successfully hide anything.

"No, and that's just it. I haven't seen so much as a sign that he's home in a week," he huffed, looking a little dejected, "I mean, before he disappeared, I thought something was going to happen, but…" He trailed off, dropping his gaze to the desktop. He knew it was silly to be so upset, but he really wanted to be making progress. If he didn't know himself, he might have suspected that he was developing feelings for the guy…but that couldn't be right, could it? They'd never even spoken.

Matthew waited in silence for a few moments, apparently mulling over Gilbert's words. When it was clear that the other man wasn't going to say anything else, he started in again.

"Maybe he knew he was going to be gone, so he wanted to give you something to look forward to. I don't really understand it, but whatever you've got seems to be mutual," he offered, smiling slightly, "But seriously, go home. Take some time to clear your head. Pamper yourself."

Gilbert looked up at him, a brow raised in question. Matthew seemed to be serious though, so after a moment, he nodded and got ready to leave.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks dude."

He grinned and started to gather his things, then headed out with a jaunty little wave. Matthew rolled his eyes as if he found Gilbert's excitement a little silly, but wasn't really surprised by it. He'd let Matthew deal with Mathias and Alfred's questions as well, wanting to get out of the building as soon as possible.

* * *

 

Back in his apartment, he threw himself back on the bed and heaved a sigh. It was nice to be home at a time he would usually be stuck in that tiny office—somehow, it felt refreshing. He didn't hate his job or anything, but a little freedom now and then was nice.

Figuring he couldn't just lay around all day even if he wanted to, he got up to microwave some popcorn and try to decide what to do with his day of freedom. He could go to the comic book store; he hadn't been there in a while…

As he waited for the microwave to announce that his popcorn was ready, a flicker of movement caught his eye. He turned and a grin spread quickly over his face—the guy across the street was home.

He crossed to the window and raised a hand to knock, then remembered that there was no way the other would hear it. Oh well, he could be patient. Besides, the guy was nice to watch.

The brunet was roaming the apartment as if checking on everything, so Gilbert felt it was safe to assume that he hadn't been home in a while. Okay, if that was the case, maybe he wasn't just avoiding him. Relieved by the thought, he waited until the other came close to the window, then waved in an attempt to get his attention. Luck must have been on his side, because the simple gesture actually worked.

The other looked surprised to see him home, but his features quickly settled into a smile. Gilbert was amazed by how quickly one could forget details—like he'd apparently forgotten just how stunning this guy was in just a week. Maybe it was the smile—usually he was smirking or grinning playfully, but this smile was rare and gorgeous and Gilbert could feel his heart skip a beat.

The other held up a finger, indicating that Gilbert should wait for a moment, then hurried from the living room to the bedroom. Gilbert could feel his pulse beginning to race already, wondering if he would get another little show. He'd thought last week's was pushing his limits, but he had a feeling today would be so much worse.

His eyes were locked on the man across the street, his breathing picking up as the other turned to face him again. There was a sultry look in his eyes and the small smirk on his lips. Gilbert groaned softly, feeling his libido perk up at that. One of these days, he needed to get his hands on that little tease.

The other's attitude changed suddenly, catching Gilbert's attention. He was...beckoning. Gilbert's heart raced, and he stupidly pointed to himself. The man across the street rolled his eyes and nodded. He held up three fingers, then made a C with the other hand. Gilbert nodded and gave him a thumbs up before backing away from the windows.

He was there in just a few minutes, hitting the buzzer for 3C to get the guy to let him in. For a moment, he was sure he was being teased and that the cutie he'd been interested in for months now-the directory said his name was Lovino Vargas-was only messing with him and wouldn't let him in. The relief when he was buzzed through was almost tangible.

He hurried up to 3C, knocking quickly on the door. When it was opened, anything he might have said died in his throat.

Lovino stood in front of him, all long legs and expanses of smooth, tanned skin. He'd answered in nothing but skin-tight black boxer-briefs and a wine red button-down that hung open, exposing his lightly muscled chest and stomach.

Gilbert lunged for him.

Their lips finally met in an uncomfortable clash of lips and teeth, prompting a grunt from the other. His voice was deep but smooth, at least as far as that little sound could tell him.

Lovino's hands met behind his neck as he gathered his wits and kissed back. Gilbert's hands found his hips, and he kicked the door shut behind himself. Lovino pulled him back to a couch, pushing him down and straddling his hips. They broke apart finally, panting harshly. Both men were flushed, both excited to finally be touching.

"You're wearing too much," Lovino complained. He had an accent, which sent shivers down Gilbert's spine.

"Sorry about that," the albino replied, grinning as he shifted to strip his shirt off.

Lovino froze.

The reaction made Gilbert pause, looking up at the other in concern. His eyes, which Gilbert absently noted were a rich hazel, were wide, and his lips formed a small "O."

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly. His thumb rubbed Lovino's thigh gently, partly to soothe him and partly just as an excuse to touch that soft skin. Lovino knocked his hand away.

"You're fucking German!?" he hissed. Another moment passed, then Lovino seemed to remember their position and scrambled off Gilbert's lap. The albino nearly groaned with disappointment.

"Why is that a problem?" he asked as he sat up and faced the brunet, not bothering to hide the tent in his pants, "I want you, and I thought you wanted me. Why does where I'm from change that?"

Lovino hesitated, his arms crossed self-consciously over his chest. Gilbert took the chance to study him. Close up, he was even better looking than the blond had expected. His body was soft but lean, his bone structure creating sharp lines that the low light of the apartment glanced off of.

"I don't have a good history with Germans," Lovino replied finally, practically spitting the last word.

Gilbert sighed and reached out for him. Lovino hesitated, but didn't move, so Gilbert finally dropped his hand.

"Okay fine, I'll leave you alone if you want. But I'm here now, and I really want to get in your pants. Besides, the whole time you've lived here, I've never seen anyone come over. You've got to be frustrated too, right?"

He could see Lovino weakening, practically holding his breath as he waited.

"Fine," the brunet growled finally, "but only because you have a point."

He stepped forward and climbed onto Gilbert's lap again, his actions tense and jerky. Even his kiss communicated his sudden anger. Gilbert, on the other hand, kept his touch more gentle, resting one hand on the small of his back and tangling the other in his hair. Despite all his anger, Lovino seemed to react positively to that.

For a while, it was just making out. Lovino kissed harshly, still angry, but Gilbert's persistent gentleness seemed to soothe him after a bit. The brunet broke away to pant softly, and when his lips returned to Gilbert's, they were softer. Oh…if the sex itself was anything like when Lovino kissed this way, he could understand why Italians had a reputation for being sex gods.

"Bed?" Lovino whispered in his ear not long after. The anger seemed to have even left his voice. Gilbert hoped that was a good sign, so he didn't hesitate to nod. Instead of waiting for Lovino to get off and lead the way, he just stood with the little Italian in his arms. Between the trips to the gym and just how small he was, it wasn't hard. Lovino squeaked in surprise, but he settled down only seconds later.

The bed wasn't made, so at least Gilbert didn't have to worry about messing it up. He laid Lovino down gently, then backed up a step to shed his clothes as the other wriggled out of his boxers. They were both half hard by now, but Gilbert didn't feel the need to stare at his cock. There were more enticing parts of his body right now—his soft lips, his perky pink nipples, even his gently sloping hips. He'd never felt like this with anyone else, but he tried not to dwell on that.

Lovino watched as he moved in, lowering his head to the thin chest and sweeping his tongue over a nipple. A whimper of pleasure escaped the brunet's lips. Gilbert could feel him relax again, which he took as a sign to continue.

As he worked over his chest and massaged little circles into his hips with his thumbs, Lovino's knee came up to grind against his cock. Neither one of them seemed rushed or angry now. It was almost easy, being like this, but Gilbert knew better than to think it could last. Lovino held onto a prejudice that only time was likely to change.

"More…" the Italian groaned, rolling his hips suddenly. Gilbert grunted, reaching over to the bedside table and jerking the top drawer open. He was lucky; a bottle of lube was right at his fingertips.

"Use this a lot?" he asked teasingly, but Lovino just let out an irritable huff. He wasn't pushing him away though.

"Hey, are you really Italian?" he asked as he spread the slick substance over his fingers. He nodded towards the flag to indicate why the question was on his mind.

Lovino just rolled his eyes, looking annoyed by the small talk. "Of course I am. I'm certainly not a fucking _German_." He emphasized the last word with obvious disgust, which made Gilbert frown. He countered easily though.

"Well, you are fucking _a_ German." Before Lovino could come up with a snappy retort to that, he pressed the first finger in up to the knuckle, making him gasp and tense for a moment. Luckily, it effectively shut him up too.

Stretching Lovino didn't take long, though Gilbert could tell it hadn't been done so thoroughly in a while. He took his time, and it wasn't until Lovino threatened to kick him that he dug out a condom and moved on to bigger things.

He pushed in slowly, practically laying on top of Lovino and watching his face as he was filled. The Italian's expression contorted, and he gripped the sheets tightly. God, Gilbert would love the chance to get used to that expression.

"You okay?" he asked after a moment. Lovino had been still since he was fully inside, his face pressed against Gilbert's neck. The blond could feel his breath rushing across his skin, hot and shaky. He also felt him nod.

"Relax, Lovi," he whispered as he began to thrust. He started out shallow, but Lovino adjusted quickly. His small body moved easily with Gilbert's, and the German was pleased to see that he was very vocal about his pleasure. Those moans would haunt his fantasies for years to come, he was sure.

"Stop daydreaming and _fuck me_!" Lovino insisted suddenly, his eyes bright and fiery as he glared up at Gilbert for a moment. Caught, Gilbert just chuckled and thrust harder, making Lovino gasp and shudder as he fell back again, his expression returning to a grimace of pleasure.

After that, Gilbert stopped thinking. He put all of himself into this, wanting to make Lovino's head spin and make it impossible for him to think, much less speak. He gripped the Italian's hip, drawing another moan from his lips as his fingers dug in. He couldn't help but note that Lovino seemed to appreciate what little pain it caused.

Lovino wasn't passive either. When he finally pulled his fingers free of the sheets, they dug into Gilbert's hair instead. He hissed as it was pulled, but that wasn't enough to make him even mildly uncomfortable. It did fuel him to snap his hips a little harder against Lovino's, adding the smack of skin-on-skin to the other noises filling the air around him.

"Sh-shit!" Lovino panted, arching his back hard. His hands tugged at Gilbert's hair again, making him hiss against the other's shoulder. It was all over minutes later, the Italian's moans rising into near-screams of pleasure until he suddenly tightened. Gilbert moaned, waiting for him to finish. It only took a few more thrusts past that for Gilbert to lose himself as well.

* * *

 

Gilbert stared up at the ceiling as his breathing returned to normal, listening as his panting mingled with Lovino's. The sex was great, and he ached a little at the thought that it was a one-time thing.

He turned his head to look at the Italian, only to find that the other had been watching him too. The brunet's eyes darted away when they met Gilbert's crimson, the flush of his cheeks deepening. A tiny smile touched the German's lips, and he rolled onto his side to run his fingers through Lovino's hair. For the moment, his temporary lover let him.

"You should go..." Lovino finally murmured, his voice softer than it had been since Gilbert had entered. It sounded almost as if Lovino didn't want him to go.

"Can I get your number or something first?" Gilbert asked hopefully, "I mean, in case you change your mind or something."

Lovino's cheeks burned, and he shook his head quickly. "I'm not going to," he insisted, "Just...just go."

He rolled over, turning his back to Gilbert. The German paused, watching his side rise and fall for a moment. When it was clear he wasn't going to get another chance to plead his case, he bit back a sigh and slipped from the warmth of the sheets.

He dressed quickly, then paused. He couldn't leave without doing something affectionate. He didn't really understand Lovino, but after months of teasing and flirting, he was reluctant to let it all go. He really had developed feelings for the man he'd never even spoken to until today.

Lovino tensed when Gilbert's hand fell gently on his arm, but the albino simply leaned over to kiss his cheek. Without another word, he left to return to his own apartment.

* * *

 

The curtains were closed the next day. Gilbert waited by the window for hours, but Lovino didn't even peek out. Finally, Gilbert gave up and turned his attention to the TV, sulking through reruns of one of his favorite shows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple things:  
> 1) Why doesn't Gilbert recognize Lovino's last name? Because he probably doesn't remember Feliciano's and thinks of him as Feliciano that-guy-Luddy-likes  
> 2) Why is Gilbert completely tactless about trying to get Lovi to sleep with him? Because he's annoyed by Lovi's attitude and the fact that he brought everything to a standstill over his accent


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert tries to get his mind off Lovino, but isn't entirely successful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the halfway point!  This one's been done for a while, but I didn't want to post it until I got the next chapter written.  Which means, of course, that once my betas are done with it, there will be more!  I haven't decided yet whether I'll write out my idea for an epilogue...
> 
> Thanks again to meddlingmediator, damtoti, and monsterinthelookingglass for editing~

Gilbert didn't see Lovino again for the next few weeks. He tried to focus on work, but thoughts of the other man kept flooding his mind and getting in the way. It soured his mood, and even his closest friends began to steer clear of him after the first few encounters.

He still couldn't believe Lovino had kicked him out. He thought they were finally getting somewhere and he even seemed to have developed feeling for the playful Italian. He wondered if Lovino missed him too…But as far as he could tell, the brunet hadn't so much as peeked through the curtains since their first real meeting.

He played it back in his mind as he lay in bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. He still wasn't entirely sure that Lovino had been sincere when he'd told him he didn't want to see him again. Either way, he couldn't stop himself from picturing the other man's flushed face and dark eyes, a slight pout on his lips as he looked up at him. His heart ached as his mind helpfully substituted the image of Lovino turning away from him.

He sighed heavily and pushed himself up into a sitting position, pinching the bridge of his nose as if it could make all his pain go away. Unfortunately, it did little, even for his headache. Damn, it was embarrassing for him to be in this state…maybe Ludwig would have something for him to do. He fumbled for his phone and hit the call button next to his brother's name before he could think about it too much.

Ludwig picked up on the second ring, prompt as usual. Gilbert couldn't resist a sigh of relief, though he hoped his little brother hadn't heard it. How uncool would that be?

"Hey," he greeted cheerfully, "I have a day off, so I thought I'd be awesome and see if you needed anything." He was glad his voice was steady too. If he was going to tell Ludwig anything, it wasn't going to be over the phone.

Still, his brother's voice sounded a little dubious as he answered. "You really don't have any other plans?" asked the blond, " _Bruder_ , you really might need to get out more. Playing video games online doesn't really count as human interaction."

Gilbert scoffed and grumbled a little; he didn't need his little brother to scold him. He was about to suggest that Ludwig let loose and actually enjoy himself once in a while when the other spoke up again.

"As it is…I guess we could use a little help. Feliciano is moving in today," he admitted. Gilbert could practically hear his blush in his voice, and it only made him smile wider.

"Sure!" he chirped, "D'you want me to meet you at your place, or are you going to give me his address?"

Ludwig sighed and agreed to text him the address, and they exchanged a few more pleasantries before they hung up. When the call ended, Gilbert realized he was grinning. Yeah, he just needed something to do to get his mind off Lovino! Or...not. At just the thought of the beautiful Italian's name, his heart gave a painful throb.

He tried to shake it off and was gathering up his things when his phone buzzed with Ludwig's text. He read over it once, then hurried out to catch a cab. The driver could worry about finding this place, not him. He'd rather use his phone for more important things, like...Well, he didn't actually have that much to do with it. Most of his friends were either spending their days off with their partners or playing video games. He would be doing the latter, but his thoughts wouldn't leave him alone long enough for him to focus. Maybe Ludwig's constant suggestions about getting out more weren't totally unfounded.

He was lucky today; there were actually a few cabs waiting around for passengers when he got to the cross street. That was unusual on any day, but on a weekend, it was practically a miracle for just one cab to be waiting around. He hopped into the first and read Feliciano's address to the driver, who promptly pulled into traffic so quickly that Gilbert had to grip the seat to avoid rolling the width of the car.

Other than the wild turns and abrupt stops that had Gilbert gripping the seats with white knuckles, the ride was uneventful. The driver made small talk with him as they weaved through traffic, though given his skills, Gilbert wondered if he should even be doing that. It crossed his mind that maybe he should confess his problems to a stranger before he died in the man's cab, but even with the prospect of death looming over his head, he couldn't seem to get the words out. Instead, he just mumbled replies to inconsequential questions and tried to hang on for dear life.

Finally, the wild ride ended, and Gilbert found himself outside of a building that was a bit run down, but still looked beautiful. There were a few columns in the front mimicking the classical Greek style-completely at odds with the faded red brick of the rest of the building, but Gilbert figured it was a fault that could be overlooked.

He paid the driver and got out, hoping Ludwig and his boyfriend had their own transportation. He didn't want to take any more chances with his life on the way back. He called his brother again to gain access to the building, and soon he was hurrying up the steps.

The familiar face of a cheery little brunette greeted him from an open door at the end of the hall on the third floor, and he grinned brightly as he hurried towards Feliciano. "Hey!" he called, not caring whose peace and quiet he interrupted, "Who said you could start the party without me?"

Feliciano just laughed and smiled, pulling him into the apartment when he reached him.

"Don't worry, there's still plenty for you," Feliciano assured him, his soft amber eyes sparkling with happiness. Gilbert liked that about his brother's boyfriend-he always seemed happy. He doubted that was really the case, but it was nice to think that maybe life wasn't too rough with Feliciano. He already knew that the younger man had enough charisma to get out of just about any sticky situation, but still, Gilbert doubted that everyone was so easily swayed by his easy, charming smiles.

Ludwig was waiting deeper in the apartment. He smiled at the sight of his older brother, and Gilbert relaxed a little. It wasn't that Ludwig ever looked upset to see him or anything, but he kind of had a hard face. Gilbert loved him anyway though, and he often made a point of how involved he had always been in the younger man's life.

"Hey, Lud," he greeted now, dropping on the floor next to him and ignoring his brother's grimace as how graceless the movement was, "I thought you were going to wait for me?"

Feliciano dropped down next to him, clearly not as concerned with appearances at the moment. He answered before Ludwig had the chance.

"Well, we were going to wait for you, but we weren't sure when you would get here and I want to live with Luddy as soon as possible!" he explained. He was gushing by the end of his words, his eyes shining happily at the thought. Gilbert thought he'd long gotten over being jealous of other people's relationships, but maybe because of the wounds opened by Lovino's senseless rejection, he found his chest aching at the happy expression.

"Oh, yeah, I totally get it!" he replied with a laugh, using an obnoxious laugh and loud words to try to cover up what he was feeling. He ruffled Feliciano's hair, and the young Italian smiled and giggled. Another pang of longing shot through Gilbert, and he quickly jumped to his feet.

"Okay! So where are we starting?" he asked, looking around the flat.

Feliciano pointed to the kitchen, which still had several open and empty boxes on the floor. He clearly trusted Ludwig more than Gilbert, and he left the blond working on the living room as he joined the older brother in the kitchen.

"So, have you met anyone?" he asked, smiling pleasantly.

Gilbert knew he was just making small talk, but the question still seemed to send lances of pain through him. He hadn't even realized how bad everything was, but now that Lovino had made it clear that he didn't have a chance, every word and the sight of couples seemed to remind him of what he couldn't have. He wondered if he could be honest with Feliciano about this. It probably wouldn't hurt to tell him, but he didn't want his own problems weighing on such a happy person.

"Nah, nothing serious," he replied as lightly as possible, his own words seeming to hit him with just as much force as Feliciano's innocent question. He smiled and waved away the little brunette's reassurances that it wouldn't always be this way, and he turned his attention to the boxes.

He lost himself in the work for a good few hours. Living alone, Feliciano didn't really have much, but he had a lot of knick-knacks meant to brighten up the place. Gilbert couldn't help but think that the habit suited him.

There was one in particular that got his attention. It was simple, really, and he shouldn't even be surprised that Feliciano had something like this. He held it for a moment and stared at it, feeling a painful stir of familiarity. It was a little plate of spaghetti, covered in sauce, and had a little Italian flag sticking out of it. Maybe he'd seen something like it in Little Italy as he passed through it to Chinatown?

"Do you like that?" Feliciano asked, noticing him, "I'd let you have it, but it's special. My brother gave it to me, and he has a matching one."

Gilbert glanced over him at that. His expression was soft as he looked at the trinket, which told Gilbert exactly how he felt about his brother. Ah, good, so he had a good relationship with his brother too.

"Lud said he just moved here, right?" he asked, carefully wrapping the little decoration in newspaper and nestling it in a box among others.

"Yep!" Feliciano replied lightly, "I asked him to come today, but he had to work." He pouted a little at the thought, making Gilbert wonder if this was actually a common occurrence. Before he could ask, Feliciano brightened again.

"Hey! We're meeting with him for lunch tomorrow. Why don't you join us?" he suggested, his face practically glowing at the thought, "He doesn't really like Luddy, so it would be good for him to have someone else to talk to."

Someone who didn't like his brother? Gilbert didn't know how he was going to deal with that, but his curiosity was piqued. He looked up at Ludwig, who was across the room and listening quietly. He just shrugged, so Gilbert grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. He's going to be family, right?" he asked, winking a bit as Feliciano and Ludwig both blushed at the implication, "I'd love to meet your brother.

* * *

 

They lapsed into inane small talk again for the last couple hours of work. A truck was waiting for them to help move the boxes to Ludwig's apartment, and they would unpack there over time, so Gilbert was done for the day. He caught another cab (thankfully not the same as the first) and headed back to his own place.

Gilbert didn't realize how tired he really was until he was making his way slowly up the stairs to his apartment. All his muscles seemed to ache, and his first instinct was, of course, to just flop on the bed and sleep.

As he made his way into the room, however, he could see that the lights were on across the street. Even better, the curtains were open, and he could see Lovino working on something in his room.

He made his way over to the window, leaving the lights off for now. He didn't want Lovino to notice him and shut the curtains before he could even take a moment to admire him. He couldn't help but think about how different that was from before, when he'd been afraid that his new neighbor would judge him for watching.

But they'd been able to meet now, even had sex, so things were different. Or at least, that's what Gilbert told himself.

From this distance, Gilbert had no chance of seeing what Lovino was working on. His head was bent over it, and he was clearly very focused. Gilbert could almost imagine a little pucker of concentration between his perfect brows. God...he was probably so cute. Like Feliciano, only more serious and full of these sharp bursts of a fiery spirit...

He didn't realize he was crying until a tear grazed his hand as it fell to the floor. The sudden, wet sensation made him start, and he touched his cheeks in shock. When was the last time he'd cried? More than that, when was the last time he'd shed even a single tear over a relationship, even one that he'd been more invested in?

A bit unnerved now, he backed away from the window and climbed into bed. He didn't bother to take off his clothes; even that simple act seemed like too much effort. He started to tell himself that he could deal with this, that he should just man up and stop crying. A moment later, he changed his mind. Why shouldn't he cry? Lovino had hurt him deeper than he'd ever thought possible, and for what? Because he didn't like where Gilbert was born.

He cried himself to sleep that night for the first time in his adult life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert finally meets Feliciano's brother, and as expected, thing get awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has actually been done for a while, but one of my betas (I'm really picky about my work and usually have 3) had to drop out, so I've been a little nervous about posting. The next one is mostly done too, so hopefully I'll have that up soon! I'll try not to let any more bad days getting in my way, but maybe I can get some comments to cheer me up?

Gilbert wasn't sure how he was supposed to face his brother today. The evidence that he had cried was plastered all across his face, and he knew for a fact that Ludwig had never seen him cry. Maybe they were both emotionally stunted that way.

He could start by washing his face, at least. He still had two hours, and as long as he didn't cry again, he would probably be fine. He still felt pretty pathetic though. He couldn't even blame anyone else. It's not like anyone had made him fall for some gorgeous asshole who couldn't see past something that wasn't even his choice.

Trying to think of a way to put the blame on Lovino didn't really help either. He still liked him far too much to even think badly of him. He could practically hear Francis in his mind, telling him that he was obviously in love with the temperamental brunet.

"Thanks, Franny. That's really the pep talk I needed," he grumbled sulkily at his reflection. Fuck, he looked like hell. Maybe he could just blame it on a late night of gaming. Even if Ludwig didn't believe him, he wouldn't push, and he doubted Feliciano would see through the excuse.

He spent those next couple hours eating, watching TV, and fiddling with his appearance. Feliciano's brother might turn out to be a jerk who hated him as much as he hated Ludwig, but he still wanted to make at least a decent first impression. Was that too much to ask? After all, with his run of bad luck lately, wasn't he due something decent? He was almost relieved when it was finally time to go, because that at least meant he wouldn't have to worry too much longer.

Feliciano and Ludwig were already waiting at a table, and Feliciano waved enthusiastically as he saw Gilbert approaching. The smile that spread across Gilbert's face in response came easier than he'd expected it to. He broke into a jog and slid into the empty seat next to his brother. That left the spot between him and Feliciano for that latter's younger brother, whenever he showed up. Feliciano mentioned something about him having a habit of being late, which Gilbert nodded at as he scanned the menu a pretty blonde waitress handed him.

His water had just arrived when he spotted a familiar figure over his brother's shoulder. He froze, staring as the man approached.

Lovino.

The brunet hadn't noticed him yet, though he wore a scowl as he walked anyway. He moved closer and closer, but Gilbert still hadn't found it in himself to move. With every step Lovino took, a certainty formed in his mind and settled like a stone in the pit of his stomach.

Lovino had to be Feliciano's brother. Everything fit—everything Feliciano had said seemed to match with the little he knew about the man he loved hopelessly. Lovino had recently moved to the city, and he always seemed a little moody about something. He didn't know how he'd missed it, especially with the fact that they looked alike. They even had similar curls that sprang wildly from their otherwise tame hair. And now he knew why he recognized the little pasta trinket he'd packed up in Feliciano's apartment.

Ludwig noticed that something was wrong with Gilbert before Lovino was even close enough to hear them. He gave him a questioning look, but Gilbert just shook his head slightly. Ludwig let it go for now, though the older German knew that it wouldn't be forgotten.

Finally, Lovino was close enough to see Gilbert over Ludwig's shoulder. He froze as well, his gaze darting around the small group with the beginnings of panic. Gilbert sat back, trying to communicate through the simple gesture that he didn't intend to make things difficult for the older Italian. Apparently reassured, the brunet stepped closer and took the seat between him and Feliciano.

"Hi." The word was soft and uncertain, but there was still a warmth in his voice. Gilbert suspected that had more to do with who he was and where he came from than any interest in actually seeing them.

"Ciao, fratello!" Feliciano chirped excitedly, throwing himself over towards Lovino and wrapping his arms around him. Gilbert noticed that he stiffened, but didn't pull away from his little brother. So family was important to him too…

Why did he have to notice all these little things? It would only hurt him worse to know that he couldn't have someone who became more and more real with every little detail like that. He stared at his water instead, willing himself not to be so attentive.

"Hello, Lovino," Ludwig began stiffly, "This is my brother, Gilbert." He'd waited until the brothers had greeted each other, but of course, he was always interested in formalities. Even when the person hated him. Gilbert couldn't help but admire that about his brother; he would have already blown him off by now. Well…if it was anyone other than Lovino, anyway.

"We've met," Lovino told him shortly, glancing at Gilbert, "We're neighbors."

Gilbert was surprised he'd said that so openly. He would have thought that Lovino would be even more reluctant than he was to mention their history. Or maybe he didn't intend to tell them anything more than this.

"Really?" Feliciano asked in surprise, "Why didn't you tell us?" The question was directed at Gilbert, who shot him a sheepish smile.

"I didn't know," he admitted, "I mean, I knew you had a brother, and I knew Lovino was Italian, but…I mean, the city's so big. I didn't make the connection."

Lovino had gone quiet while Gilbert explained. A waitress handed him a water, and he flashed her a beautiful smile that made Gilbert's heart ache. He wanted the man to look at him like that.

Feliciano made a few other comments about how lucky it was, but Gilbert was barely listening. He didn't want to be so rude, especially not to his brother's cheerful, sweet boyfriend, but Lovino did something to him that made him forget how he was supposed to act.

Conversation carried on neutrally after that. Neither Gilbert nor Lovino spoke to each other any more than they had to, and their brothers didn't bring it up again. They had no idea how much history was actually riding on the simple fact that they knew each other.

In fact, Ludwig and Feliciano barely spoke to them at all. They were too caught up in each other, like always. Gilbert wouldn't mind if he could talk to Lovino like that, but the older Italian was still ignoring him. He was scowling over at their younger brothers; clearly, he didn't approve of this relationship.

Gilbert decided to push his luck. He reached over and nudged Lovino's arm, making the brunet jump and turn his glare on him.

"Sappy, aren't they?" he asked his a lopsided grin. He wanted to get back on Lovino's good side, whatever that meant. He knew more about Lovino that he felt like he probably should, but that wasn't really his fault. When all he'd wanted was to let Lovino know his curtains were open, he'd gotten a strip tease instead.

Now, Lovino was watching him suspiciously. He didn't seem to care that he'd been the one to start things. The way he looked at Gil made the German feel guilty, like all the weight between them was exclusively his fault.

"If you want to get out of here, just say the word," he offered as playfully as possible. If Lovino turned him down, it would just look like he was joking, but if he said yes… "I mean, you can't possibly want to watch them suck face any less than I do."

At that, Lovino raised a brow and jutted his chin out challengingly. "You at least like both of them. I hate your brother, so I obviously want to see him preying on my brother even less."

Gilbert snorted at that, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about that…Why do you hate Lud so much? Is it just because he's German?"

Lovino was quiet for a long time. He sat there for so long that for a moment, Gilbert was sure he wouldn't answer.

"It's the other way around," he managed finally, hunching his shoulders.

That didn't make sense to Gilbert for a moment. He stared at Lovino, his brow furrowing in confusion, until he squirmed in discomfort.

"Wait…" he said finally, "You hate Germans…you hate me…because you hate my brother? What did Luddy ever do to you?"

The others weren't listening, but Lovino still looked uncomfortable. He glanced up at them, but Ludwig and Feliciano were leaning close to each other and speaking in soft voices that practically oozed affection.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and turned his back on them, focusing completely on Lovino.

"I told you, we can just get out of here," he offered again. This time, Lovino nodded slowly and stood. Gilbert followed quickly, feeling his heart knock around his chest with an anxious hope. Their brothers didn't seem to notice. They were wrapped up in each other, and Gilbert understood-he would probably be the same way with Lovino if he ever had the chance. These two Italians were so cute and passionate that he couldn't imagine that he or Lud would even be able to pay attention to anything else when they were around.

Shaking the thoughts away, he turned to follow Lovino away from the scene. It quickly became clear that Lovino didn't really know where he was going, so Gilbert took the lead and led them into the park. Lovino looked relieved to be following him instead, but Gilbert didn't comment on it. Part of him was still afraid that he was going to say the wrong thing and make Lovino disappear on him again.

"So...what are we going to do now?" Lovino asked finally, blushing as his stomach rumbled, "That...those were my lunch plans, so I haven't had anything to eat. Are you going to feed me?" His tone was demanding, but Gilbert suspected he didn't really mean it that way. He wasn't a complete ass or anything, just touchy.

"Yeah, I can buy you lunch," he agreed, a grin spreading across his face, "You know, somewhere that our brothers aren't displaying their love so openly." He resisted referring to this as a date; he didn't think Lovino would like that very much. He did watch him out of the corner of his eye though. After not being able to see much of him or so long, it was hard for him to resist watching the brunet.

"What...what have you been up to?" he asked after another moment of awkward silence, "We haven't, um...exactly talked. So..." He shut up again after a moment, feeling a bit stupid for speaking up like that. Lovino probably wouldn't answer him anyway. He wouldn't blame him, after all. He seemed the type to be into guys who were a hell of a lot more suave that Gilbert would ever be. He was lost in those thoughts, trying to imagine what kind of person Lovino would be interested in, when the Italian spoke up.

"Just...work. Nothing interesting," he mumbled, giving a little shrug with one shoulder, "I'm not doing anything really...interesting, so I suppose there's not much to talk about."

Gilbert watched his face for a moment. He didn't seem particularly happy about what he was saying, and Gilbert could practically feel the sight tugging at his heart. Lovino wouldn't accept his sympathy though...Why the hell had he fallen in love with someone so difficult!? He'd already come to terms with it, but really, Lovino wasn't making it easy.

"Yeah, well, what do you do anyway?" he asked, making an attempt at continuing the small talk. Maybe he could even get Lovino to ask him something soon.

Lovino just shrugged, looking almost hopeless at the question. "Financial paperwork," he replied finally, "It's nothing interesting."

Well, Gilbert could agree with that. Neither paperwork nor the thought of working on someone else's finances appealed to him. "Why are you doing that if you hate it?" he asked finally, cocking his head. If it was just about money...On the other hand, Lovino did seem to be living a good life. Maybe he was used to that level of luxury.

Lovino snorted and rolled his eyes at the question. Instead of answering, though, he changed the subject. "What about you? I know your schedule, but I have no idea what you actually do. You've never brought work home," he retorted, then blushed lightly. Gilbert wasn't sure why, unless it was because he'd let on how observant he was. Still, a grin spread over his face at the question—it was nice to know Lovino had at least wondered those things about him at some point.

"I'm in IT," he explained, sounding much prouder than Lovino had. He liked being able to figure out tricky little problems with the machinery, though usually he didn't get to do anything that required more than a virus scan or restarting the computer.

Lovino nodded slowly, though judging by his expression, Gilbert was losing his interest. The paler man deflated a bit, a persistent frown tugging at his lips. He shouldn't let it get to him, but because it was Lovino…Before he could worry about it too much, the other spoke again.

"I've never been much good with technology. I get into fights with the printer on a daily basis," he admitted, the rosy tint rising in his cheeks again. It looked good on him, another warm tone in his smooth, tan skin. Gilbert was tempted to reach over and brush his calloused fingertips over Lovino's cheek, but he resisted—he didn't want him to run off again.

"You'd be surprised how common that is," he replied instead, an easygoing grin spreading across his face. He was about to say more, but the rumbling of Lovino's stomach cut off his train of thought. Bright red flared in Lovino's cheeks again, but Gilbert had to fight back a grin.

"How do you feel about street vendors?" he asked, gesturing to the carts around them. Delicious scents drifted around them, mingling as they floated from one cart to another. Lovino didn't have to worry about stereotypical American fare either—from where they were standing, Gilbert could see carts advertising seafood, grilled meats over rice, and other such foods that one might not have expected to see on the streets.

Lovino gave them a suspicious look, then shot Gil another. Gilbert decided not to rush him. Lovino wasn't the type who could be rushed into things; that much was clear to the German already. Given what he'd seen of his personality so far, he was probably the type who would fight back and become less willing to go along with whatever the person was trying to urge him into.

"I guess...that wouldn't be so bad..." he grumbled finally, glancing at the vendors again. This time, he looked almost longing. Gilbert didn't blame him-the rich smells rolling off the carts were making even his stomach growl, and he hadn't been that hungry to begin with. He suspected Lovino had been holding off on eating all morning, so he was probably starving.

"Your choice," he assured the Italian, shoving his hands in his pockets and waiting. He wished he could wrap an arm around Lovino as he waited for him to make his decision, but that would definitely be pushing his boundaries.

Finally, the brunet appeared to pick a cart and stepped forward. Gilbert followed, pressing a little closer as the crowds gathered around him. He doubted Lovino would be very happy with him if he abandoned him after promising to pay.

Once they had their food, Gilbert led the way as they wandered towards the nearest park. At the moment, things between them were quiet and easy. Except for that one disastrous night, this was the most time Gilbert had ever spent in Lovino's company-hell, this was only the second time they'd met in person.

"So...is it any good?" he asked finally, gesturing to the food. Lovino seemed to jump, as if he'd forgotten he wasn't alone. His cheeks flushed adorably as he glanced up at Gilbert shyly and nodded.

"Yeah...Thanks. You'd think those two would be a little more considerate when they invite others to lunch," he snorted. Gilbert wasn't sure, but he thought there was a touch less irritation in his tone than he'd heard before now.

He grinned at that, nodding in agreement. He understood that his brother and Feliciano were still completely in love with each other, but it sucked to be the third and fourth wheels.

"Yeah. We should make them pay us back some other time," he agreed, "Or at least pay me back, since I got this..." He smiled over at Lovino, hoping for a positive response. Having the chance to spend time with him was well worth shelling out a few bucks for his lunch. Lovino smiled back, but ducked his head to hide it and the blush spreading over his cheeks. Gilbert's heart fluttered at the sight-knowing that he could make Lovino react like this when their hands weren't all over each other definitely boosted his self-esteem.

"So...Have you had a chance to look around at the parks or museums around here?" he asked, wanting to drag this out as long as he could.

"No...I haven't done much more than work and let Feliciano drag me around," he admitted, poking at his food with the flimsy plastic fork. Gilbert just grinned, seizing the opportunity and Lovino's arm.

"So let's go! We can go find a bench and finish these off, then maybe check out one of the museums. He was sure that would weigh heavily on his wallet, but again, it was worth it to spend the time with the Italian. He waited for the answer, barely breathing. If Lovino said no...Well, who cared? It would just be another lonely night in his empty apartment.

"That sounds nice..."

The words were spoken so quietly that he almost missed them. His own pale cheeks flushed at that, but he grinned excitedly and tightened his grip excitedly. Lovino winced and he immediately let go, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry. Anyway, right, let's go find a place to eat," he chuckled softly, letting go. Sometimes it was better to be close than to actually touch, especially when he ran the chance of scaring him off. He couldn't remember if he'd ever been so concerned about what someone else thought.

The finally found a bench in the park to settle on. Gilbert was excited to see that Lovino stayed close to him, though he could easily have sat on one of the nearby benches. Despite the proximity, Gilbert was afraid the conversation would die quickly and they'd be left in awkward silence. It didn't happen; instead, they found themselves talking about any and every subject crossing their minds. It was easy to talk to Lovino, and he even managed to get him laughing. By the time they got up, both were grinning broadly.

"Here, I'll get rid of these," Gilbert offered, reaching for the trash Lovino held. The other offered it up easily, smiling warmly up at Gilbert. Apparently, that was enough to make his mind go blank and his judgement fly out the window.

It wasn't until Lovino jerked back that he realized what he was doing. He gaped for a moment, his lips still tingling from being pressed to Lovino's. They stared at each other in shock, both wide-eyed. Neither of them could believe what Gilbert had just done.

"I...I have to go," Lovino gasped out finally, sounding like he'd just come up for air. He shoved the trash into Gilbert's hands, leaving the German to watch him hurry away with his shoulders hunched against the reality of what had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert thinks he has a plan, but then, nothing ever goes according to one anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little iffy about posting this now, seeing as I really only have edits from one beta when I used to have 3, but I wanted to get this chapter out before I actually go to Italy (I'm supposed to be at the airport in 6 hours, so I guess I'm cutting it close).
> 
> Anyway, chapter 8 is finished and just waiting for editing/revising suggestions, so if anyone wants to help me out and get a sneak preview as bonus, I'd love you forever!
> 
> ~Saya

This time, Gilbert spotted Lovino again only a few days after the latest mishap. It didn't seem like the Italian was doing any better than when they'd parted ways, but then, who was he to judge? Clearly, he had no idea what was going through the other's head.

No, that wasn't fair to Lovino. He'd made it clear that he didn't want more with Gilbert. It wasn't his fault that he smiled so enticingly and looked so beautiful when he was happy.

Gilbert stepped back from the window, his shoulders slumping. He was starting to think that he shouldn't look outside anymore. If it was just going to keep causing this kind of pain...

He dressed quickly and headed to work, hoping that he could at least keep his mind off things. Lately, he'd been taking trips to check out even the most obvious of computer problems. It was a waste of time, sure, but he needed to do something. He was surprised that he hadn't gotten in trouble for it yet, but that could have something to do with Matthew. His coworker had always had his back, and this was no exception. He'd have to find some way to repay him.

The thought was just fading to the back of his mind as he entered the office and flopped into his seat. Matthew arrived just a few minutes later, and Gilbert greeted him with a wan smile. He just didn't have the energy to do much more right now.

Instead of smiling back, Matthew frowned. He didn't speak for a few moments, choosing to gather his thoughts as he took his seat. Finally, he turned to Gilbert again, drawing his attention away from the startup screen of his computer.

"This guy is really wearing you out," he commented finally, "I mean, look at you. You used to be the liveliest guy I know, but now it seems like you're struggling to get out of bed in the morning. Is he really worth that?"

The question made Gilbert pause. Lovino made him react in ways that no one else had ever quite managed, but Matthew had a point. If he'd thought it wasn't fair to blame Lovino for his own attractiveness, why should Lovi blame him for his interest? He sighed softly, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I don't know. I thought he liked me...And last time I saw him, he seemed so...It was so easy, and we both seemed happy. But then I fucked up and kissed him..." he replied finally, the words rushing out before he could think about them much. They brought back the ache in his chest, but by now it had dulled into something he could live with if he had to. "Whatever else he's up for, it's not a relationship with me."

Matthew listened steadily, his expression sympathetic. He didn't have any more difficult questions for Gilbert when he finished. He did, however, have a few words of advice.

"Maybe you should talk to Francis."

That surprised Gilbert. Still, he should have thought of it earlier. Francis was his friend, Matthew's cousin, Arthur's boyfriend, and their "resident expert" on love. Maybe he would be the best person to talk to about the confusing tangle of emotions that had settled heavily in his stomach.

"Yeah, okay," he agreed after a few moments, "I'll call him after work."

With that settled, it was a bit easier for him to focus on his tasks for the day instead of being so distracted by his emotions.

He never got the chance to make that call. When he got home that night, the first thing he did was settle into his old routine-shower, start a microwave dinner, and look out at the city with a beer in hand.

Before he could stop it, his gaze snagged on Lovino's window. His stomach flipped unpleasantly, and his heart shot down to his feet. As if it wasn't bad enough that he'd screwed up with Lovino again, now it looked like he'd lost his chance completely.

There was another man in Lovino's apartment with him.

As he watched, he could see Lovino smile. It made his heart ache and his hands shake, and he could feel tears already trying to gather in his eyes. The man facing Lovino, smiling back at him, was nothing like Gilbert-apart from his height. He had chin-length, wavy brown hair and deeply tanned skin, and his muscles bulged under his shirt. In a way, he reminded Gilbert of a darker version of Ludwig.

A small cry escaped him a moment later as Lovino leaned up to hug the man. It hurt so much...like someone had reached into his chest and tried to yank out his heart and lungs. He wanted to collapse, but that would just make him feel weaker.

Instead, he pulled the curtains shut so quickly he nearly broke the hooks. Still, cutting off his view didn't erase the image from his mind. He stood silent for a moment, staring blankly into his own empty apartment, until the first sob escaped him.

It broke through the silence like an invasion. He immediately bit back the rest, clamping his free hand over his mouth so he could at least hold back the sounds if he couldn't stop himself from crying. The feeling of loss was so intense that each breath was a struggle. He shouldn't really be surprised-Lovino had made it clear after that first night that he didn't have a chance, but he'd still held out hope.

The microwave beeped, breaking into his moment of despair. He stared at it for a moment as if he couldn't figure out what was making that horrible, grating noise. It seemed so incongruous with everything else he was feeling in that moment. After a moment, he straightened up and just put his beer down. He wasn't sure he could stomach the food now, so he headed to bed instead.

He woke in a haze the next morning. There was a heaviness in his chest that he couldn't understand. Hell, he couldn't even remember what had caused it for the first two minutes. It was his first glance at the closed curtains that brought it all rushing back. He couldn't help but let out a cry at that, and he slumped back to the pillows.

His alarm went off a moment later, making him feel even sicker. He'd definitely have to call in today...It was almost embarrassing; he hadn't even been dating this guy, but knowing that it was really over left him in a worse mess than any real breakup ever had.

He fumbled for his phone, calling the familiar number. He didn't have to fake sounding sick-his tears from the night before left him sounding scratchy and stuffed-up. His boss took the words at face value and wished him well. Gilbert had never been one to miss much work, so there was no reason for him to be suspicious. Matthew, on the other hand, would know better. He texted the blond quickly, but didn't give any details.

For a while, he just lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes traced the inane patterns, for once not making images. Instead, his head was filled with Lovino and the things he'd never get to see now.

He needed a drink. The thought occurred to him after a few moments, and this time, he didn't resist. He got up and stumbled back to the kitchen, grabbing the beer on the table. He grabbed it and downed a few gulps, then immediately spit out what he hadn't swallowed. He should have known better than to try to drink beer that had been left out all night.

He dumped the rest of the bottle and grabbed a fresh one instead. This one didn't make his stomach turn any more than it already was, so he finished it and started on a second. He had the feeling he'd be spending the entire day like this...At least he didn't have Lovino's number. That way, there wasn't a risk of him sending too many drunk texts or making any embarrassing calls. Not to his impossible crush, anyway.

It continued on like that for a few days. He drank, slept, and occasionally ate a little. He was lucky the first day had been a Friday; it gave him the weekend to mope. On Sunday afternoon, however, his alcohol stock ran out.

He sat there for a while, wondering what he should do. It was a good thing he didn't have to drive, because he was far too intoxicated for that. Finally, he decided to just go get more-there was a store on the corner that was sure to at least have beer. With that finally decided, he got clumsily to his feet, managed to gather up his things, and headed for the door.

Walking down the street in his state was a bit of a challenge. He kept stumbling, making it obvious to everyone around him that he'd been drinking. Well, at least it wasn't a secret he was trying to keep. He was nearly to the end of the street when he saw him-the guy Lovino had been hugging in his apartment.

He saw the brunet long before the other saw him. He couldn't blame him for not noticing, really-he doubted that guy would have seen him, especially seeing as he'd jerked his curtains shut as soon as he'd seen this man with the one he loved.

The thought made him pause in the beginnings of what might have been a drunken rage. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, swaying back and forth for a moment. Love? Did he love Lovino? Thinking about it made his head hurt, so he quickly gave up and focused on the person in front of him again. He could handle this much, at least.

A few more steps and he was right in front of the man, who blinked at him in surprise. For some reason, that made Gilbert scowl in irritation. The man was a few inches taller than him, closer to Ludwig's height, and just as broad. As he stood in front of him, shaking with anger and well-disguised hurt, Gilbert couldn't help but take in all those little details. So, this is what Lovino chose over him.

"Can I-"

That was all the man managed to get out in his slow, heavily-accented voice. Before he could even finish his sentence, Gilbert's fist connected with his jaw. Despite his drunken state, the punch was solid, and it knocked the other man back a few steps.

"S'for...That's for Lovino," Gilbert managed, glaring at him. He wasn't sure that made any sense, but it got the point across.

The other man's eyes widened, but then his expression softened with something like sympathy. That only made Gilbert feel worse, but this time, his punch was dodged.

"I'll give him the message," the man replied in that same slow voice. He sidestepped Gilbert and headed back in the directions of Lovino's apartment, ignoring the slurred insults the blond shouted at his back.

"Don't know what he sees in that guy..." Gilbert muttered to himself when he finally pressed on. He still needed his beer, now more than ever.

When he woke on Monday morning, he had no memory of the encounter. He'd fallen asleep at the table, his head pressed against the hard wood, and now had several aches and some stiffness to go with the pounding in his head. God, was he getting too old for this already?

He was already late for work, so he just called in again. Now he'd missed two days for someone he'd never had the chance to actually date. Maybe chick flicks weren't so wrong about how much breakups hurt after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first awkward meeting after previous events...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  I am so sorry this took so long!  Work and school have been steamrolling me for the past few months, and then I accidentally edited the wrong chapter first (which means that 9 is ready to go, so yay!).  This one is just about done, and I have so many ideas for the next that I don't even know where to start!  I really want to do something that people like next time, so maybe I can get some input here or on tumblr?  I have a whole list of ideas that I should probably get around to putting up somewhere...
> 
> As always, thanks to my betas!  You guys are the best and I'd be even more of a mess without you.
> 
> ~Saya

By Monday afternoon, Gilbert's head had fallen onto the table again. There was an open bottle near his head, but his hand had slipped from it into his lap. Golden sunlight creeped into the room through the blinds, falling in thin stripes across the apartment.

When the knock first came at the door, it was barely enough to rouse him. His head was pounding, and at first, he thought it was that sensitivity magnifying a sound from one of the other apartments. It wasn't until the knock came again that he got up, his curiosity getting the better of him. He didn't bother to check the peephole before he answered the door, so opening it to find Lovino standing in front of him was a shock.

"Huh?" he slurred. Apparently, that was the most eloquent answer he could manage. Well damn, that was definitely the impression he wanted to make when his crush finally came to his door.

Lovino rolled his eyes. Even now, Gilbert couldn't help but notice the color of his eyes-a beautiful, even mixture of vibrant greens and soft golden brown. It reminded him a bit of a sunlit forest, and he was about to say so when Lovino gently pushed him back and followed him into the apartment.

"Wha...?" he blurted out, still struggling to come up with full sentences or even words.

Instead of answering just yet, Lovino kicked the door shut behind them and guided him to a seat at the table. He stared at the beer bottle for a moment as if considering taking it away, but decided against it after a moment's hesitation. If Gilbert wasn't so confused, he might have been grateful. Lovino glanced around the dark room once more, then finally spoke.

"Herakles passed on your...message," he commented finally, letting his gaze wander back to Gilbert's face. The German was still staring up at him, his eyes wide and clueless. Lovino snorted softly and mumbled something that sounded like "I can't believe you hit my best friend." It could have been "boyfriend," but Gilbert preferred to believe the alternative.

"He was in my way," he mumbled finally. It was a lame excuse, but it was the best he could come up with. Suddenly, he was ashamed to admit that he'd hit someone over his unrequited feelings.

Lovino turned away to look through the fridge. Gilbert wondered if he should be offended, but it was hard to think about that when he couldn't stop himself from admiring the Italian's backside. He didn't think this would ever happen again, so he might as well enjoy it while he could.

"God, this is pathetic. What do you even eat?" he snorted after a moment, pulling his head out of the fridge and looking back at Gilbert. The latter quickly jerked his gaze upward, but the knowing smirk on the brunet's lips said he knew exactly what had just happened. Gilbert's cheeks flushed immediately in response.

"Um..." The words still weren't coming easily for him. Lovino waited a moment for a coherent response, but when it wasn't forthcoming, he just shook his head and reached for Gilbert's keys. Gilbert didn't even think to stop him.

"I'll be back soon. Just...don't wander off or something."

With that, he was gone. Gilbert stared at the closed door for a moment, wondering if he even believed what had just happened. His keys were still gone, so that was probably proof. He was a tidy person, so he always put them back in the same place. Still, last time he'd been so drunk, he'd barely gotten his shoes on the right feet.

He had nothing better to do, so he continued to sit at the table and stare at his own warped reflection in the brown bottle. At some point, Lovino must have flicked the counter lights on-outside, the light was fading, but the kitchen was still lit with a dull glow. That was his second bit of proof that Lovino had really been there. The third was when the Italian actually returned, his arms laden with bags of groceries. He dropped the keys next to the bowl-next to it, not in it, Gilbert noticed-and came in to dump them on the counters. Next, he turned to give Gilbert a look that was somehow both exasperated and maybe a little affectionate.

"I don't want this to be a regular thing, you know. Please don't start assaulting my acquaintances just to get me to come cook for you," he sighed. Gilbert thought his tone was a touch more dramatic than necessary, but he wasn't about to comment on that. Besides, he was still processing the words themselves.

"You're going to cook for me?" he asked, the gift of language returning to him at last. Lovino looked pleased to finally have a response that was in words rather than unintelligible grunts.

"Yeah, I am," he replied, rolling up his sleeves. Gilbert watched him begin going through the cupboards, familiarizing himself with the room and where Gilbert kept everything. Watching him was strangely relaxing, and Gilbert couldn't help but blush at the thought that Lovino seemed to fit right into his surroundings. If he could just keep him here...But no, he doubted the other man would really appreciate that kind of thinking. It was nice to have him here, but he shouldn't get his hopes up again.

"Isn't your head killing you or something?" Lovino asked suddenly, glancing over his shoulder. His voice broke into Gilbert's thoughts before they could turn torturous, and he blinked up at the Italian in surprise. The silence dragged on a few moments longer, and Lovino finally just rolled his eyes.

"Go take some aspirin and drink water," he ordered, "I won't be leaving for a while."

Gilbert smiled shyly and rose to his feet with only a little swaying. He wasn't sure why punching his friend had gotten Lovino to come over, but he wasn't going to risk making him uncomfortable again.

"Okay. Thanks," he murmured, his voice softer than usual. He didn't want to scare the other away again by being too loud or abrasive. Lovino actually seemed a bit surprised to hear that tone from him, but didn't comment on it. He and Gilbert weren't that close, after all, and neither of them were sure of their boundaries right now. Gilbert could understand that, so instead of waiting around to hear what else he had to say, he stumbled to the bathroom to get his aspirin.

A few minutes later he returned and paused in the doorway. Lovino stood at the stove, his back turned toward to him. Gilbert hadn't meant to spy, but given the way that the Italian's hips swayed with the tune he was humming, he couldn't help himself.

After a moment, he shook himself-almost stumbling again-and made his way back to the table. He reached for his beer again, but before he could pick it up, Lovino swooped in and took it.

"Look," he sighed, pausing in front of Gilbert, "Normally, I wouldn't care if you wanted to run yourself into the ground. I mean, if you were anyone else, I guess. But you look like hell and you can't run yourself into the ground over...over me."

Gilbert stared up at him, his eyes wide. Lovino had a point, but it also embarrassed him to realize how transparent he was when it came to his feelings for the other man. He settled for nodding and allowing Lovino to take the bottle away. The Italian relaxed, clearly glad that Gilbert didn't put up a fight. Gilbert wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that he'd punched his friend just the night before.

The next twenty minutes passed in a relatively comfortable silence. Lovino hummed to himself softly as he cooked, and Gilbert watched quietly from the table. Against his better judgement, he couldn't help but wish that this kind of thing would happen more often. The atmosphere was surprisingly relaxed, and Gilbert certainly wasn't going to complain about the view or the rich scents of tomato and fresh bread that filled his tiny kitchen. He could cook for himself, but compared to the magic Lovino was working with his stove, he might as well have been making gruel all these years.

"That smells really good," he offered after a moment, and he was rewarded with that lovely red blush of Lovino's spreading across his tanned skin. He smiled to himself, pleased. Even if Lovino didn't feel the same way about him, it was flattering to know that his words could still do that to him.

"It's…it's just spaghetti," he mumbled finally, "And no meatballs, because that's a crap American thing to put them together." He shot him a glare as if he expected Gil to say something about that, but the German simply raised his hands in a gesture of peace. Lovino studied him for a moment, then relaxed and turned back to the stove.

"So..." he began again after a moment. He paused, letting it linger for a few long minutes. He was the drunk one, so he wasn't entirely sure why Lovino seemed to be having so much trouble. Finally, though, he continued.

"I know I've been kind of...hard on you. I mean, you don't seem so bad, except that you can't keep your hands off me," he sighed. Gilbert flushed, embarrassed by the accuracy of his words. When Lovino was around, he really couldn't help himself.

"I really didn't mean to kiss you last time," he insisted, dropping his gaze awkwardly, "I just...It was kind of a...moment? Like when a couple...But we're not a couple, so never mind..." He looked away, running a hand through his hair. When he looked up again, Lovino was giving him a soft look, but it quickly disappeared when he was caught.

"Yeah, well...Just keep that in mind," he grumbled, ducking his head. He brought the pasta over to the sink to strain it, and then mixed everything together so he could serve it.

"Here," he said, setting the plate out in front of Gilbert. It was heaped with steaming pasta and homemade sauce, far too much for Gilbert to be able to eat by himself. He looked curiously up at the Italian, watching pink spots form on his cheeks.

"Don't look at me like that. You look like shit, so I'm not really expecting you to be able to cook anything decent for a while-but then, you're German, so maybe you never will. But this will keep you going for a few da-Hey!"

He broke off as Gil grabbed his arm and pulled him close, his bright hazel eyes flying open wide. His breath caught, and Gilbert found himself also struggling to remember how to breathe.

"What's with you?" he asked softly, letting his frustration and disappointment color his tone. "You get so bitchy about my being German, but it doesn't have anything to do with...well, anything!"

Lovino swallowed hard, flinching under Gilbert's gaze. He looked torn, like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how. He pulled his arm back weakly, and Gilbert let it go. He wasn't going to hold Lovino against his will.

"It's just...complicated..." he murmured, his gaze dropping to the ground, "For what it's worth...You're not bad, as far as Germans go."

A bitter laugh escaped Gilbert at that, when Lovino moved away from him he said nothing. At first, the brunet's actions didn't make sense to him. He found a pen, scribbled something on a scrap of paper, and brought it back to the table.

"Here. You asked for it before and...Well, you can have it now. I'm leaving," he huffed, his cheeks burning as he pushed the paper over to Gilbert and stormed out.

Gilbert stared at the closed door for a moment, trying to figure out what had just happened. Really, Lovino was so difficult sometimes...He had no idea why he was so attracted to him. Then he looked down at the scrap of paper, his eyes widening as he realized Lovino had finally given him his number.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things go a little better than expected one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I don't like to post until I have another chapter almost done, but I don't really want to make you guys wait anymore.  I'm really happy with and motivated by the responses I've gotten lately.  Thank you so much!  I'm almost done with the next chapter, but I'm still deciding on whether I want to do an epilogue or not...I have the idea, but would anyone want to see it?

Lovino sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair as he looked up at the crooked banner. He was too short to get it to hang right. Gilbert watched him for a moment, then snorted and stepped in to help.

"Here," he sighed dramatically, gently nudging him aside and lifting the other end of the banner. For the first side, Lovino had stood on a small table, but he couldn't drag it over to the other end. Luckily, Gilbert was tall enough without that.

"I could have done that!" Lovino insisted now, puffing out his cheeks, "But...thanks." He huffed and spun around, then stomped of. By now, Gilbert knew that he was always like this, so he just chuckled and watched him walk away.

In the months since Gilbert's encounter with Herakles, he and Lovino had been slowly getting closer. Lovino had stopped fighting every encounter, and Gilbert had stopped pining after him so openly. They never spent much time alone, but thanks to their brothers' engagement, they had come to spend quite a bit of time together.

With Feliciano and Ludwig's graduation coming up, Feliciano insisted that they throw a huge party. That sounded like him, but what surprised Gilbert was that he wanted only the four of them getting it ready. The apartment they shared was small, but with the way Feliciano liked to celebrate, Gilbert wasn't sure they could cover everything. He suspected it was a ploy to get him to spend more time with Lovino—Feliciano had been very vocal about his support since he'd found out about their tumultuous not-quite-relationship. Gilbert still hadn't figured out if Lovino had let something slip or if Feliciano just had some kind of superhuman ability.

After checking the banner again, Gilbert followed Lovino to the kitchen. He leaned against the wall and watched Lovino grumble to himself as he began to cook something else. He wished he could pull him into his arms. Lovino always seemed to need some gesture of comfort, and it bothered Gilbert a bit that he would never accept that gesture from him.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked after a moment, alerting the smaller man to his presence. Lovino jumped, and Gilbert bit back a grin at the sight. It was just too cute to watch him do things like that. He took a moment to calm down, then glanced back at the blond.

"Not really. But...I guess if you want to do something, you could always rearrange the fridge or something. I know how anal you Germans are about organization."

Gilbert rolled his eyes at that, but it didn't hurt the way it used to. Lovino had used it as a jab often enough, both in hurtful and innocent ways, that it had dulled its edge.

"How about this," he suggested as he pulled out a chair and flopped into it, "Feliciano is finishing his exams tonight, right? So they're probably going to celebrate, and they're definitely not going to want us around. Let's go back to my place, get drunk, and complain about how unfair it is that out brothers have such perfect lives together."

Lovino hesitated a moment, then looked up and offered a grudging smile. Well, he could hardly say no to an offer like that, right? A huge grin spread across Gilbert's face when he finally nodded.

"Yeah. Just let me finish this first-if I don't cook for them, they might get so busy they forget to eat," he pointed out.

Gilbert made a face, not wanting to think about his brother that way. Feliciano was adorable and he supported them completely, but he was both a little disgusted and, if he was honest, jealous. Ludwig was happily engaged while he was left pining and pretending he was fine.

"Okay, but only if you don't mention it again," he replied. He shook his head a little, leaning against the counter to watch Lovino cook.

He always found it particularly soothing to watch the other man in a kitchen. Lovino always seemed more confident and relaxed there, no matter who the kitchen in question belonged to. There was an air about him that suggested he was completely in control, which, in Gilbert's experience, was unlike his attitude in any other situation.

He watched Lovino's small, tan fingers quickly working over a pile of vegetables, turning them into thin slices. Gilbert was sure he could have done the same, though not with as much elegance, but he'd given up asking. Lovino rarely seemed to want help when he was in his element.

Only moments later, the rich smells began to fill the room. Gilbert's nose wasn't as sensitive as Lovino's, but he could pick out the familiar smells of chicken, mushrooms, and whatever the green leaves were that he watched Lovino add. He wasn't sure what Lovino was actually making, but he wished he was making it for them, not their brothers. Finally, he shook himself, deciding to do something more worthwhile.

"Do you want to stop for wine or something on the way home? I know you're not really into beer, and I don't have anything else," he explained. Lovino gave him a look, probably because Gilbert was alluding to information that suggested they knew each other better than he wanted, but Gilbert just stared back innocently. One didn't have to know Lovino long to learn about his preference for wine.

"Yeah, alright," Lovino agreed after a moment, turning his attention back to the food he was making.

Gilbert let him, knowing that it was better for him to do that than to think about whatever was between them. It was still there, abstract but almost tangible. There was an awkwardness there, of course, but growing respect and affection too. Gilbert could feel it, coiling heavily in his stomach every time he looked at Lovino.

It took another half hour before they were ready to go. Gilbert had spent most of that time standing around or tidying up little things that didn't really need to be tidied. He had no idea what else to do with himself that wouldn't involve staring at Lovino again. It wasn't as bad as it had been before, but Gilbert wasn't ready to just dismiss his feelings yet.

"I'm ready," Lovino announced finally, gathering up his things. Gilbert jumped a little at the sound of his voice, then turned and flashed him a slight smile.

"Okay, yeah, great," he replied, clearing his throat. Lovino rolled his eyes, but Gilbert ignored it and grabbed his jacket, leading the way out.

Somehow, Lovino fell into place at his side. He always seemed to do that, so well that it made Gil wonder about the possibility of the two of them having a relationship all over again. After all, he'd never met anyone else who seemed to fit with him so well. He shook away the thoughts and continued on, heading for the little liquor store on the corner he liked to go to. He wasn't sure it would be up to Lovino's standards, but it was about the best he knew. Still, he was surprised when the Italian didn't protest his choice of establishment.

For a few minutes, he just browsed, trying to find a beer that was up to his own standards-contrary to what Lovino kept saying, he did have them.

"Do you want anything?" he asked the brunet, looking over his shoulder at him. He was surprised he was following instead of just wandering off.

At the question, Lovino raised a brow. He seemed surprised by the offer, at the very least.

"I...Can I get something?" he asked after a moment, "I mean, are you buying? Because I didn't bring enough money for anything."

Gil nodded, then caught himself. I might be a little weird if he just offered to buy Lovino anything. "Just make sure it's within reason," he told him finally, smiling down at him and noticing the way his cheeks flushed lightly, "I mean, I can't just drop fifty bucks on you..."

He couldn't help but trail off, unintentionally watching Lovino's lips for a moment. There was more he'd like to say-things like, 'Even though I'd like to,' or at least, 'You can pay me back later.' He didn't say anything like that though, and instead just let Lovino figure out for himself what he could get. It might not be much, but the more vindictive parts of him liked leaving the other hanging a bit.

Lovino nodded, his own cheeks flushing lightly as well. He hesitated a moment longer and looked up at Gilbert as if he wanted to say something else, but then he just nodded. Gilbert watched him walk away, heading off through the rows of bottles with a grace he'd never really noticed in anyone else.

He shook the thoughts away, once again turning to look at the beer. He let his thoughts fill with that, the atmosphere of the building wrapping around him. It was a little easier to forget the feelings when he was here, surrounded by the musty darkness and the rich scents of alcohol. He took a deep breath, enjoying the mix of its bite and its musk. Just as a smile began to spread across his face, Lovino reappeared, holding a thin bottle.

"Hey," he greeted, relaxed enough to smile down at him like they'd been friends forever. Lovino looked slightly surprised at first, but then returned the smile tentatively.

"I found this," the Italian offered after a moment, holding up the bottle. The price looked decent to Gilbert, so he nodded and returned to his own selection.

"Alright, cool. I'll find what I need soon, promise," he told him. Lovino snorted softly, as if he couldn't believe it would take this long. Gilbert just bit back a grin, amused by his impatience, and finally picked up a six-pack.

"Maybe you can teach me a thing or two about wine someday," he suggested after they'd paid and were on their way out, "I mean, I know a lot about beer, and I'd teach you if you let me, but...Gotta start somewhere, right?" He managed another small grin, less comfortable now that they were out on the street.

Lovino, however, looked delighted. He nodded eagerly, clutching the bottle with his wine in it to his chest. "I'd like that. You seem like a guy who might be into reds, but I bet you'd actually like rosés best."

Gilbert nodded along, just barely grasping the concepts he was talking about. Color was the simplest part, as far as he could tell, so it was a little embarrassing that he was struggling with even that. Lovino seemed to notice and rolled his eyes, but other than that, he didn't give Gilbert any shit about it.

When they reached his apartment, he unlocked it and stood back to let Lovino enter first. The smell was better than it had been on Lovino's last visit-then, he'd been depressed, but now the place smelled like the cleaners he used. Lovino wrinkled his nose at the rush of lemon, which nearly made Gilbert laugh. Judging by the clutter he'd seen through Lovino's windows, his place didn't have nearly the same smell.

"This place is so clean it could be a hospital," Lovino grumbled, though he didn't sound particularly upset or dismissive for once-Gilbert couldn't help but be glad for that. A broad grin spread across his face as he shut the door behind them and put his keys back in the bowl.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he laughed, gesturing for Lovino to follow him as he led the way to the kitchen, "Do you want anything to eat? You cooked for Luddy and Feli, and you cooked for me the last time you were here, so maybe I can cook for you this time." He wasn't sure how open Lovino would be to that suggestion, considering how picky he was, so he was surprised when the other nodded hesitantly.

"Just...make it something good," he grumbled. It seemed like he was trying to make it sound like a threat, but it wasn't particularly effective when he had that cute blush on his cheeks. Gilbert shook off the thought, nodding as he headed for the kitchen.

"What about spaghetti? I won't make it as well as you, of course, but it better than nothing, right?" he offered, grinning.

Instead of looking suspicious, as Gilbert would have expected him to, Lovino looked almost contemplative. Gilbert could have held his breath as he waited, but he didn't want to be too obvious.

"Okay," he agreed finally, tucking his hair behind his ear. Gilbert had noticed that it was a nervous tic of his, but he wondered why he was doing it now. If anything, he should be the one who was nervous-their night basically rode on how much the other was willing to put up with.

Gilbert grinned brightly, thrilled with the response. He resisted the urge to wink at the other and headed for the kitchen instead, quickly gathering up ingredients. It definitely made it easier that he kept everything organized; he knew exactly where everything was. He wondered what Lovino's kitchen was like, considering how scattered the rest of his life seemed to be, but he quickly banished the thought.

He settled into his routine in the kitchen, following the routine he knew so well. He could practically feel Lovino's eyes on him as he cooked, knowing that the Italian was judging every move he made. For some reason, the thought made him relax, and for some reason, he smiled. It was sort of domestic, really, though of course he wasn't going to say that aloud.

Slowly, the room began to fill with the smells of tomato sauce and herbs. Gilbert might not be the best cook, but he at least had a basic understanding of adding seasonings. He glanced at Lovino out of the corner of his eye to see that the other was closing his eyes, breathing in the rich, earthy scents deeply. Seeing him like that, relaxed and surprisingly trusting, made his heart melt. He turned back to the stove, this time keeping his head ducked down until he was finished cooking.

When he set a plate down in front of Lovino, watching the steam curl up lazily, he saw that the other had already opened the bottle of wine in front of him.

"Eager, huh?" he teased, grinning as he settled into the chair opposite the brunet and grabbed a bottle of his own beer.

For a while, it was fantastic-drinking, talking, and just acting like normal friends. Soon, though, they were well on their way to being drunk. Lovino was drinking straight from the bottle now, his cheeks flushed that same soft, beautiful red that Lovino always associated with his embarrassment. He was down to one bottle, the second nearly gone, and he'd made sure to get the strongest he could. Normally it took him more to get drunk, so he might have to find some liquor after this. But then, considering what had happened the last time he'd gotten drunk, maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"So, what's your favorite color? I don't even know that about you," he pointed out, waving the bottle a little as he spoke.

Lovino just grinned at him, propping his chin in his hand as he gazed back at the other. "You don't? I mean, just look at me," he pointed out, gesturing to the pink shirt he wore, "I'm kidding-it's green."

Gilbert nodded slowly, committing that to memory. Even if he never got through to Lovino, he never wanted to forget a single detail about him. He wondered if the Italian felt the same way-judging by his next words, he suspected there was at least hope for it.

"What about you? What's your favorite color? Or hell, your favorite animal? Flower? Anything."

Gilbert grinned at that, answering all three questions. It went on from there, the two of them trading information like that and teasing each other about their answers. Not only was Lovino cute in face and gorgeous in body, he was adorable in personality. He'd been seeing bits of that for a while, but tonight was different. If he'd been worried about falling in love before, now he might as well give in and just learn to hide it.

Lovino passed out first, the empty bottle of wine at his fingertips. Gilbert would have suspected he'd be better at handling his wine, but then, maybe he'd had too much too fast and had been too tired-after all, they'd been balancing a lot with Feliciano's graduation coming up, followed eventually by the wedding. Gilbert gathered the Italian up in his arms, his heart fluttering as Lovino's head lolled onto his shoulder. God, he was beautiful...

He set him on the bed, knowing he'd be on the couch tonight. Lovino would freak if he woke up next to Gil, undoing all the progress they'd made, and he doubted he would settle for less than the best accommodations in the flat. He brushed his hair back gently, watching the moonlight play across his delicate features. Finally, he sighed, pulling away and heading for the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the fluffy wrap-up part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! If you're like my and live vicariously through your ships, this is for you. And even if you don't.

 

Gilbert sat at the kitchen table, idle for once. He stared at the mug in his hands as he tried to figure out how he felt. Lovino had become friendlier since the night they had staying in together to drink. He was glad about that, it meant that no awkwardness had interfered with the progress they had made, so for that he was grateful.

In the last week, however, Gilbert hadn't heard from him at all. He had seen him in his apartment, but the one time Gilbert had tried to wave, Lovino just ducked his head and scurried away. With a sigh, he lifted the mug to his lips and took a gulp of the coffee inside, ignoring the way it burned his tongue. If he said he was confused, that would be putting things mildly.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Gilbert looked up at it, uncertain-he wasn't expecting company. He got up after a moment and headed to answer it. After all, he wasn't the type of person to just leave someone hanging when they had come specifically to see him.

Gilbert opened the door, but there was no one there. Confused, he peeked out and caught sight of a small brunet hurrying towards the end of the hall.

"Hey-Lovino?" Gilbert called after him in surprise. He took a step out into the hallway, holding the door open behind him. Lovino's shoulders hunched, and Gilbert wondered if that was his reaction to being caught. Slowly, the Italian turned around and looked up at Gilbert through his lashes.

"Hi..." Lovino managed, the word coming out a bit strained, "I wanted to...Can we talk?" He looked nervous, as though he expected Gilbert to turn him away.

Instead, the blond's expression softened and he gestured for Lovino to step into the apartment. "Yeah, of course. It's Saturday and I don't have plans, so...What the hell, you can have my whole day."

He grinned, but Lovino's cheeks flushed bright red at his answer. Gilbert could tell that something was bothering him, but he wouldn't pretend to know what it was or make any assumptions. As the other passed him and headed for the living room, he caught a whiff of something sharp and earthy.

Gilbert followed him, watching the way he fidgeted. If he wasn't so nervous about what the other man was here to say, he might have found it adorable. As it was, he expected the worst-maybe for Lovino to tell him he wanted him to stay out of his life, that he didn't want to see him unless it was for Feliciano and Ludwig. As soon as Lovino looked up at him, he realized that wasn't going to happen. Lovino wouldn't look terrified if he wanted to push him away.

"What is it?" Gilbert asked as gently as he could, sitting on the table in front of him. His entire body angled toward the other, trying to reassure him with his mere presence. He wasn't sure it was working. Lovino clenched his hands into fists and looked up at him as steadily as he could.

"I...I lied to you. A lot," Lovino admitted finally, his voice shaking with nervousness, "We, you know, worked up to things through the window, but when I found out you were German...I'm sorry, really. I...overreacted. I..."

He trailed off as Gilbert held up a hand, cutting off his babbling. He wanted to hear those words, of course, but he didn't want Lovino to hurt himself trying to get them out.

"Do you want a glass of water or something? It sounds like we're going to be here a while, so...better to be comfortable, you know?" he pointed out.

Lovino nodded shakily, and his cheeks flushed a bit when Gilbert smiled at him. Gilbert got up and left the room for the moment, returning with two glasses of water. This time, after he put them both on the table, he sat on the couch facing the smaller Italian.

"So...you were saying...?" he prompted gently. Gilbert knew there was something heavy on Lovino's mind, and trying to push wouldn't help either of them.

Lovino swallowed hard and for a moment, it looked like he wouldn't say anything else. Gilbert kept quiet while he let the brunet gather his thoughts. Finally, Lovino took a deep breath. His bright hazel eyes flickered up and fixed on Gilbert again.

"I really am sorry. And I, ah…I think I can get past you being German. If you don't hate me now…" he murmured. His voice getting smaller and smaller as he spoke. Gilbert couldn't believe what he was hearing, though at the same time, he never wanted it to stop.

"You can get past me being German?" he repeated and hoped that meant what he thought it did, "So does that mean…Well, you could…" He trailed off for a moment as he realized he was having trouble getting his own thoughts together. It suddenly hit him that Lovino was _here_ , and it sounded like he was confessing. Gilbert cleared his throat nervously and took a deep breath to try again.

"If you want to date me, I'm still up for it…" he mumbled. He hadn't realized how awkward he really felt until he had to put things into words himself. There was really a chance he could have Lovino now. The thought made his stomach twist pleasantly.

Silence hung heavily in the air between them, almost tangible. Gilbert watched Lovino for a moment, gnawing on his lip.

"So…dating. Us…" Lovino started after a moment, staring at his feet. Part of Gilbert was still afraid that Lovino would flip and reject the possibility. He waited and practically held his breath as he waited for Lovino to finish.

Lovino's cheeks were flushed that familiar, bright red that Gilbert had seen so many times before. It made him melt a little—he'd always found the way he was easily flustered adorable. Finally, Lovino took a deep breath and raised his eyes again.

"I want to…I've always wanted to, really. But I was afraid that you…that you'd be a perfectionist like your brother and hate all my flaws…"

Gilbert blinked at that. All this time, he'd never expected that Lovino would have a reason like that. Now that he'd said it so openly, Gilbert could understand where he was coming from. Ludwig was a bit anal and perfectionist, and Gilbert hadn't completely escaped those traits himself. Still, he knew neither of them would hate Lovino for his so-called flaws.

Gilbert reached out instinctively to brush a lock of hair from Lovino's face, his heart breaking when the Italian flinched away. It was hard to believe that this broken yet beautiful person had been so hidden by that cocky exterior when they first met.

"I could never hate you," he assured Lovino. His voice dropped and became softer as he leaned in. He studied Lovino's face up close for a moment and noticed for the first time that there was a light spray of freckles across his nose. It was barely noticeable with his tan, and Gilbert couldn't help but feel privileged that Lovino allowed him so close.

Lovino's bright hazel eyes flickered up, still so quick and scared. Gilbert held back a smart comment. He could see how much it took for Lovino to open up his heart like this. There was a deep well of pain here, not so cleverly disguised by the fire and bravado of his personality.

"Promise?" he asked softly. Gilbert's eyes flickered down to Lovino's lips when the Italian spoke. He ached for even a brief, gentle touch, yearning for it like the greatest prize he could be offered.

"Lovino, I would never lie to you," he assured him, his voice completely steady and sincere. His eyes widened in surprise as he watched moisture gather in the other man's eyes.

Crying. Lovino was crying. Or at least tearing up, which was just as intimidating.

"I…Thank you," Lovino whispered in a rough voice. His hands trembled as he reached up for Gilbert, slipping his arms shakily around the blond's neck. Gilbert melted and wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist. He pulled him close, finally pressing their lips together again.

This time, sparks. He'd felt traces of it before, but now they were both in it. They weren't hiding behind masks or any emotions that weren't wrapped up in each other. Gilbert held it for as long as he could, but finally, the need to breathe pulled them apart. He panted softly and grinned at the flushed brunet in his arms.

"I've been waiting a year for that," he admitted in a whisper.

* * *

The two of them decided to take it slow, sticking mostly to spending time together and the occasional make-out session. They'd spent plenty of time together over the past year, but now it was different. Now, they were letting their walls down, laying out the fragments of their lives and personalities to each other.

Sometimes, Gilbert would find himself just staring at Lovino, a small smile playing across his lips. Their history would play through his mind, from that first strip tease to the initial rejection and finally to this—Lovino curled up in his arms, happy and beautiful and still a little shy.

"Are you ready to go to the party?" Gilbert asked after a moment, his voice low. He leaned over, brushing his lips against Lovino's temple gently as the other nodded. Feliciano and Ludwig had finally graduated a few days earlier. Tonight was the graduation/engagement party the four of them had been preparing for months, so naturally they were going to be there. They had spent the last few days enjoying each other's company, and this was the first time they would see their friends and family since they finally became a couple. Gilbert wasn't quite sure how to ask if Lovino was ready to let everyone else know they were together.

"Do you, um…want to tell people? About us?" he asked, a flush coloring his pale cheeks as he spoke. He associated blushing with Lovino, but he wasn't exactly exempt from it either. Lovino brought it out in him more than anyone else.

When Lovino looked up, his cheeks were beginning to darken too. He fit perfectly in Gilbert's arms, which was a bit distracting for just a moment. It was the little things like that that kept drawing Gilbert in. Lovino brought his attention back again by tucking his hair behind his ear, that same nervous tick Gilbert had noticed ages ago.

"Well, I don't want to steal the night or anything," Lovino said finally, "I think we should tell Ludwig and Feliciano though. And if you want to be affectionate with me…" He trailed off with a sheepish smile, finding Gilbert's hand and taking it.

Gilbert beamed down at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I like that plan…" he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the Italian's lips.

About an hour later, the two of them headed out together. They took the cab together, entered the party together, even got their drinks together. Nothing they did was meant to hide their budding relationship, even when Gilbert could already feel the stares on them. Gilbert looked up and spotted Matthew. He shot the Canadian a grin and lifted the beer he'd grabbed as if in a toast. Matthew looked between him and Lovino and raised an eyebrow. When Gilbert nodded, he smiled back.

Gilbert felt at home at the party, though he didn't put himself at the center of attention. Occasionally, just to revel in the fact that he was allowed to, he let his arm rest across Lovino's shoulders as they stood together. A few people gave them searching looks, but for once, he didn't feel any need to explain himself or pretend this was anything other than what it was.

It was Ludwig who finally drew his attention away from Lovino. He glanced quickly between Gilbert and Lovino, but clearly, that wasn't really the cause of his concern.

"I'm sorry we've been so busy lately," he began, looking down at Gilbert searchingly, "But I, ah, noticed something seemed to be bothering you. You can talk to me, you know…"

Gilbert smiled slightly, giving Ludwig's arm a squeeze. "Hey, if I thought you could have done anything about it, I would have. But…well, it's worked itself out."

He grinned and nodded his head in Lovino's direction. The brunet had been watching out of the corner of his eye, and Gilbert grinned at the blush that spread over Lovino's cheeks when he realized where Gilbert had just directed Ludwig's attention. The blond looked stunned for a moment, but then attempted a small smile.

"I…I'm glad. Maybe you can calm him down a little," he suggested, though he didn't look like he really believed it. No matter how good they might be for each other, neither of their personalities were meant to change the other.

"Maybe," Gilbert replied anyway, giving a shrug and a small smile. He excused himself a moment later and returned to his boyfriend's side. When Lovino smiled up at him, he was sure everything in his life was finally perfect.

* * *

They were among the last to leave the party. Gilbert would have expected them to be drunk, but for once, they were too wrapped up in each other to worry much about the alcohol. They caught a cab back to Gilbert's place, curled up together in the back and murmuring to each other in low voices. There were little touches, unnecessary brushes of skin that sent Gilbert's pulse racing. Lovino's eyes shone, his skin was soft, his breath was sweet…Gilbert didn't think he could resist him much longer.

"Do you want to spend the night with me?" he asked breathlessly, running his fingertips lightly through Lovino's hair. The Italian shivered and pressed a little closer, his lips gently brushing against Gilbert's jaw. He paused a moment as he settled in, and Gilbert's heart pounded with nervousness. There was still a chance he could say no, even after everything they'd been through as they tried to figure out their feelings.

"Yeah…It sounds nice," Lovino answered finally, dispelling the haze of nerves. Gilbert grinned and pecked his lips softly. He tried not to be overly affectionate in the back of the cab, but it didn't seem to matter—the cabbie just grinned at him as he paid.

Gilbert wore a silly grin on his face as he followed Lovino in, admiring the view from the back. He loved Lovino for his personality as much as his body, but he couldn't forget that his enticing body was what had caught his attention in the first place.

Crossing the apartment somehow devolved from walking to stumbling, the two of them shedding clothes and locking lips as they went. Somehow, it didn't seem like a struggle—it was fun. With Lovino, everything seemed a little bit fun to Gilbert. His hands slid down Lovino's sides to his hips and pulled him into a kiss. Their bare chests pressed together, and Lovino's arms slipped around his neck as if they belonged there.

All the anger and frustration from their first time was gone. In its place was love and trust. Gilbert felt Lovino smile against his lips, and the simple, easy expression melted his heart. _He_ made the other man act like this. It sent his head spinning with delight, and he pulled the other closer.

"You know, I think you're secretly kind of a sap," Lovino teased, but when Gilbert pulled back to see his expression, the Italian was beaming up at him. He shot him a lopsided grin in return and wondered if Lovino could hear his heart racing.

"The sappiest. When it comes to you," he replied, suddenly lifting the Italian in his arms and carrying him to the bed, "But don't worry. I have a serious side too."

That made Lovino laugh, but he didn't pause to dwell on it. He peppered kisses across Gilbert's face as they sank down into the sheets. His breath was hot and sweet as it caressed Gilbert's skin softly. His hands, far smaller than Gilbert's, roamed over the German's broad chest. He tugged at his lover's belt, and Gilbert obligingly shed his pants.

Lovino had already seen every inch of him, but only once this closely—and at the time, he hadn't really been in the mood to observe. Now, Gilbert could see his eyes shine in the half-light as they lovingly trailed over his body. He felt heat rise in his cheeks, part smugness and part shyness.

"Your turn," Gilbert murmured, pressing an open-mouthed kiss where Lovino's neck and shoulder met. The Italian let out a little mewl and eagerly shed the rest of his clothes with Gilbert's help. This time, it was Gilbert's turn to stare until his smaller lover squirmed with impatience.

"W-well?" he demanded, getting nervous about the staring.

Gilbert grinned and leaned down to capture his lips once more. "What do you think? You're sexy as hell," he breathed.

The sound that burst from Lovino was somewhere between a laugh and a squawk of embarrassment. He didn't seem to know how to react, but that only made Gilbert grin and kiss him again. Slowly, his body relaxed against Lovino's, and he rolled his hips against his lover's. Lovino responded by wrapping his legs around his waist, pulling him even closer.

"Fuck…" Gilbert breathed, the word getting lost somewhere in the sheets. He felt Lovino's blunt nails brush lightly down his spine, and he pressed against him more aggressively.

"Never told you…" Lovino murmured between kisses, "You're everything I want…" Gilbert pulled back to look at him, surprised. The brunet wore a sheepish smile, and his cheeks were pink again. Before Gilbert could respond, Lovino reached down and gave him a quick squeeze. Gilbert groaned—the feeling of Lovino's slim fingers on his cock was enough to make him forget everything else.

"Such a tease…" Gilbert murmured in his ear. He nipped at Lovino's earlobe, and the other let out a soft cry. His body arched against Gilbert's, and the German ran his hands over his sides.

This time, Lovino didn't bother to respond. His hand ran up to the back of Gilbert's head, his fingers tangling in the other's pale hair as he pulled him into another deep kiss. Gilbert could feel his heart beating faster; desire for Lovino coursed through him with every beat.

"Where's the lube?" Lovino asked after a moment as he reluctantly pried his lips from his lover's. Gilbert grinned down at him and reached out to fumble for the bottle. He remembered teasing Lovino about the half-empty bottle in his own bedside table, but he really didn't have room to talk. He fumbled to coat his fingers and press one into Lovino before the other could come up with some smart comment.

"A-ah!" Lovino gasped out, arching again. Gilbert smirked against his skin, gently prepping and teasing him.

"Fuck…get on with it!" Lovino groaned finally, rolling his hips to get Gilbert to move faster. They were both fully hard, and Lovino had never been very patient.

Gilbert gave in and lubed up, smiling as he felt Lovino's lips brush across his skin. Everything about him was so warm and soft, Gilbert thought as he caught the Italian's lips again. He tasted like wine and smelled faintly of fresh bread. He was the most perfect thing in Gilbert's life.

He pushed in slowly, letting Lovino's moans and whimpers fill his ears. Sharp, bright sparks of pain shot down his spine as Lovino's nails dug into his shoulders, but it only increased his pleasure. He paused for a moment once he was fully inside, letting them both adjust as their harsh breathing filled the air.

"I love you," Gilbert whispered in Lovino's ear. In the moment, he felt completely open, like nothing should separate them—even the looming importance of saying those three words for the first time. Before Lovino could respond, Gilbert pulled out slightly and thrust back in. The other let out a short, choked cry instead of whatever he had been about to say.

Their lips met again, each keeping the other distracted as the pace increased. Gilbert worried that he might be too rough for Lovino, but the smaller man never complained once.

"I'm close!" Lovino gasped out finally. He buried his face in the crook of Gilbert's neck, letting out a muffled cry as he finally came. Gilbert groaned as he tightened, barely able to contain himself. In a few more thrusts, he finished as well and let himself fall next to his lover.

Lovino curled into him, flushed and sweaty but smiling. Gilbert smiled back at him and wrapped an arm around him to pull him closer. Gilbert didn't think anything could make this night any better, but then Lovino murmured something that sounded suspiciously like, "I love you too."

Gilbert woke the next morning in a tangled pile of blankets, squinting against the dim light of the early morning sky. His face stuck to the pillow when he tried to lift his head, but a moment later even that was forgotten.

Lovino was curled up beside him, his face smooth and peaceful in sleep. His normally perfect hair curled wildly and stuck up in weird places, but Gilbert couldn't help but think his bedhead was adorable.

He was here. He stayed.

Smiling to himself, Gilbert shifted a little closer and slipped an arm around the Italian's waist. He could definitely get used to waking up to this every morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last full chapter! I decided to do the epilogue after all though. I'm not 100% sure what the next fic will be, but I have a poll for it up in the sidebar on my tumblr (now actualyuriplisetsky). I know this took way longer than I promised, but thank you for sticking with me! And thank you to azumeowth for beta-ing this chapter despite the fact I only left like 2 days.
> 
> ~Saya


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later, Gil and Lovino are still going strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here!  The very end!  Ahh this week was terrible but I'm back and ready to seriously get back into writing!

**2 Years Later**

Rich aromas filled the kitchen and drifted out slowly, making Gilbert's mouth water. He could smell fresh bread, tomatoes, and some kind of herb he couldn't quite place. It was always like this when Lovino cooked—no occasion was too small for him to go all out.

Gilbert followed his nose to the kitchen, coming to stand behind Lovino and wrap his arms around the Italian's torso. Lovino smiled and leaned back into his hold, but didn't stop stirring the sauce on the stove.

"What are you making?" Gilbert asked. His lips brushed Lovino's ear as he spoke, and he tried to keep his voice low so it wouldn't startle the other. It seemed to have another effect too, because Lovino shivered and swallowed hard before answering.

"Eggplant Parmesan," he replied, pointing out the rest of the ingredients. Lovino tended to spread his work out all over the counters, taking up almost every inch of space. He had gotten better about cleaning up after himself since they had started living together, but in all honesty, Gilbert didn't mind helping out. It made things feel more balanced in their relationship, which he had quickly come to understand was just as important as everyone said.

"It smells amazing," he said, humming softly to himself. He inhaled deeply, feeling the rich scents mingle in his lungs. They filled him up, making him feel warm and loved. Lovino was good at that in a lot of ways, but his cooking was especially comforting.

After a few minutes, Gilbert let go of Lovino and went to sit in the living room so he wouldn't be in the way. His gaze wandered over their shared space, admiring the way everything had come together. Ten years ago, he had never really thought he would settle down with someone. He had prided himself on his independence and carefree attitude. Lovino hadn't really taken away from that like Gilbert had always thought a significant other would.

They had moved into Lovino's apartment since it was bigger than Gilbert's. It had only taken about a week for him to be replaced, but he didn't mind. He did, however, always make sure that the curtains were pulled tightly shut every time Lovino's clothes came off. He remembered the view all too well, and he didn't really want to share it.

Lovino entered the room a moment later, breaking him out of his thoughts. He flopped onto the couch next to Gilbert with a happy sigh, his eyes fluttering shut. Gilbert always liked seeing him like this. His normally pressed shirt was wrinkled and untucked, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his skin was flushed from the heat of the kitchen, and there was even the occasional smear of flour or sauce on his cheek. Best of all, he always looked happiest in the kitchen.

Without thinking about it, Gilbert leaned over and slipped an arm over Lovino's waist, letting his fingertips drag lightly over the Italian's stomach. Lovino's eyes fluttered open at the touch, but he just smiled up at his lover. He cupped the back of Gilbert's head in return, pulling him into a kiss that tasted faintly of tomato and basil.

"You always look so happy when you're cooking," Gilbert said when the kiss broke. His voice was barely above a murmur. Given the relaxed, affectionate atmosphere between them, he didn't feel like he should speak any louder. He smiled down at Lovino, admiring the light flush that rose in the other's cheeks at the observation.

"I am," Lovino admitted after a moment, "I…always wanted to do that, really. I'd rather be in a kitchen than in an office." He took Gilbert's hand and intertwined their fingers, dropping his gaze to that instead. It had been a while since he had seemed this shy, and Gilbert was fascinated by the fact that he could still find these little flashes of uncertainty in Lovino.

"So…why aren't you?" he asked after a moment. He cocked his head slightly, watching curiously as Lovino squirmed. He had noticed that Lovino didn't seem very happy with his job, but the other hadn't really wanted to talk about it before. Gilbert felt like he had found a crack in his armor, but he wasn't going to pry too hard. Lovino was still fragile in places, and Gilbert wanted to make sure the other knew he could trust him completely.

Finally, Lovino took a deep breath and gave Gilbert's hand a little squeeze. "At first it was because Feliciano was still in school, and I wanted to help in any way I could. My job was a lot more lucrative than trying to start a business, you know? And then…then I sort of just got used to it, and I got used to living in a place like this…Accustomed to this kind of lifestyle, I guess you could say. And now…"

He trailed off with a shrug, and Gilbert frowned. More than anything, he wanted Lovino to be happy. His job didn't seem to be doing that for him. Silence fell over them for a moment as he mulled over the situation, keeping one arm wrapped around his lover.

They were living pretty comfortably at the moment, and Gilbert had made sure they had some savings squirreled away. The city was expensive too, so their money would probably go a lot further if they left. His free hand deftly stroked Lovino's hair as he thought about their situation, and the Italian cuddled up to him and pressed his face into Gilbert's shoulder.

"Why don't we move?" Gilbert suggested after a moment of quiet. Lovino's head jerked up and he stared at Gilbert in surprise.

"Move? Where?" he asked. His expression twisted with concern as he waited for Gilbert's answer. Gilbert tried to smile reassuringly at him, pressing a quick kiss to his temple.

"Wherever you want to go. Upstate. Out of the city. You can start your restaurant, but we can still be close enough to Ludwig and Feli to visit sometimes."

Lovino looked at him dubiously, sitting up a little more. "We…we don't have to do that. I mean, I probably wouldn't succeed, and what about your job? You…"

He trailed off as Gilbert shushed him gently. He was used to Lovino blowing things out of proportion, so he was prepared to handle this.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We don't have to do it immediately," he assured Lovino, pulling him into his lap and peppering kisses across his face. Once he could feel the other relax, he continued. "I'm in IT. Everyone needs an IT guy. And we can make sure we have enough savings to start out before we go. I just…I know you'll be happier, and I really think we can make it work. It'll be perfect."

Lovino studied his face as Gilbert smiled at him. Gilbert knew this look—Lovino was looking for any cracks, trying to make sure there wasn't a catch in this. Gilbert didn't mind the suspicion. If anything, he appreciated that the sometimes irrational, impulsive Italian could be so cautious too.

"Okay," Lovino agreed finally, a hopeful light beginning to come into his eyes, "Let's look into that." He kissed Gilbert again, and Gilbert could feel him smiling against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for the next fic, Deaf!Lovi/rock star!Gil came out on top!  I really want to make that accurate and respectful to the Deaf community, so I'm going to spend some time doing research.  However, I do have some ideas for shorter stuff that I'll be working on, so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> ~Saya


End file.
